First & Ten
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Bella ist eine aufstrebende Sportjournalistin und ihr erster großer Auftrag ist ein Interview mit dem besten und heißesten Quarterback der Liga. Bringt Edward ihr die Regeln des Spiels bei oder wird er noch etwas von ihr lernen? Offizielle Übersetzung!
1. Halbzeit

**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche... Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört Nolebucgrl und wird mit ihrer Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/5874934/1/

Aber nun mal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

* * *

><p><strong>First &amp; Ten<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**Halbzeit**

BPOV

Meine Absätze klickten auf dem dunklen Betonfußboden, die scharfen Geräusche glichen denen meines pochenden Herzens. Ich blieb kurz stehen und lehnte mich an die Wand. Ich holte tief Luft und beruhigte meine Nerven. Ich strich meinen knielangen, schwarzen Rock glatt und verfluchte im Stillen diese Stilettos, die meine beste Freundin Alice mir aufgebrummt hatte. Sie sagte, ich müsse "berufsmäßig heiß" aussehen, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Und vielleicht sah ich wirklich gut aus, aber es war ja nicht so, als würde ich gleich ein Direktorium betreten. Ich war auf direktem Weg in eine schmutzige, verschwitzte Umkleide, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Aber Alice hat mir gesagt, dass es nie eine Entschuldigung gab, um nicht gut auszusehen, und ich machte nur einmal im Leben einen ersten Eindruck. Ich musste ehrlich sein, jetzt einen guten Eindruck zu machen, war von höchster Wichtigkeit für mich.

Das war mein erster Auftrag der Arizona Cardinals als neue Berichterstatterin für _The Arizona Republic._ Diese Möglichkeit habe ich nur bekommen, weil mein Chef, der langjährige Sportjournalist Buddy Jackson, leider einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Er hatte mich schon seit zwei Jahren unter seinen Fittichen, als ich noch den Highschool-Sport verfolgte und Statistiken auswertete. Jetzt war ich in der großen Welt und kurz davor, meinen ersten Schritt in die Umkleide des einzigartigen Edward Cullen zu setzen und ihn zu interviewen.

Edward Cullen war der heißeste Quarterback der Liga, sowohl aktiv als auch inaktiv. Er schaffte durchschnittlich dreihundertfünfzig Yards und drei Touchdowns, und das allein bei einem Spiel. Er war gebaut wie Michelangelos _David, _war kantig und wie von den Göttern selbst gemeißelt. In Gedanken schimpfte ich mich selbst dafür, wie ein kleines Fangirl zu klingen, aber ich konnte nicht anders und ich war sicher nicht die Einzige. Wenn die Cardinals spielten, waren immer alle Karten ausverkauft, seit sie Edward Cullen vor drei Jahren unter Vertrag genommen hatten. Er war heiß, sowohl am Spielfeld als auch abseits davon. Er war mit einigen berühmten Schauspielerinnen und Models dieser Zeit zusammen gewesen, seit er der Quarterback der Cardinals geworden war. Seit er vor ein paar Monaten mit dem russischen Supermodel Tanya Vokov Schluss gemacht hatte, gab es aber keine neuen Gerüchte, dass es eine neue Frau in seinem Leben gäbe.

Er sah natürlich auch so gut aus wie ein Filmstar, das war klar, aber seine Frauen sahen ebenfalls immer sehr attraktiv aus. Er selbst war 1,93 Meter groß, hatte stechend grüne Augen und wild abstehendes Haar mit braunen, roten und sogar ein paar dunkelblonden Akzenten. Sein Gesicht war unglaublich männlich, denn er hatte kantige Wangenknochen, ein Kinn, das Glas schneiden konnte, und Lippen, in die man am liebsten hineinbeißen würde. Und sein Lächeln ... sein Lächeln erleuchtete jeden Raum. Er strahlte Charme und Charisma aus und war der Traum jedes Interviewers. Nun war ich dieser Interviewer und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich sagen oder tun sollte, wenn ich diese Umkleide betrete.

Trotz all der tollen Frauen, die immer am Rande des Spielfeldes zu sehen waren, war der Sportjournalismus immer noch ein Männerclub. Die netten Damen, die manchmal am Spielfeldrand standen und ihr Mikrofon in der Halbzeit dem Trainer vors Gesicht hielten, wussten so gut wie gar nichts über das Spiel und fragten immer nur die banalsten Fragen. Und nun klang ich wie ein verbittertes Weib, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich kannte und liebte dieses Spiel und es war mir wichtig, die echten Informationen zu bekommen und nicht die selben alten Klischees, die die anderen Reporter unterstützten. Buddy hatte mir beigebracht, nichts zurückzuhalten, was ich über das Spiel wusste, und mir Respekt zu verdienen, statt mich durch ein Interview zu flirten. Und nun musste ich das mit dem allerheißesten Kerl der Liga versuchen.

Ich sah auf meine schmale, goldene Armbanduhr und merkte, dass ich schon fünfzehn Minuten zu spät dran war. Toll, so macht man einen guten ersten Eindruck, Bella. Ich lief den Korridor so schnell entlang, wie meine tödlichen Schuhe mich tragen konnten, und kam etwas keuchend vor den Umkleiden an. Ich zeigte dem Sicherheitsmann meinen Presseausweis und er nickte mich hinein. Ich holte wieder tief Luft und bereute es sofort, da der beißende Geruch von Schweiß in meine Nase strömte. Man möchte meinen, dass es irgendeinen Weg geben würde, den Gestank in einer Umkleide zu überdecken, vor allem, wenn man eine der Top-Organisationen war und so, aber das war hier eindeutig nicht der Fall.

Ich schritt voran und war dankbar, dass die anderen Spieler rasch gegangen und nicht mehr hier waren. Wahrscheinlich feierten sie schon ihren neuesten Sieg, während ich Edward warten ließ. Ich hörte seine Stimme im hinteren Teil des Zimmers auf der linken Seite und mein Herz setzte kurz aus. Ich begann, in diese Richtung zu laufen, blieb aber hinter einer Reihe Schränke stehen, als ich seine irritierte Stimme hörte.

"Also wo ist dieser Kerl? Er sollte schon seit zwanzig Minuten hier sein und ich muss nach Hause." Seine Stimme war glatt und wunderschön, sogar wenn er genervt war, und ein Zittern lief mein Rückgrat hinunter. Ich schimpfte mich selbst für diese typisch weibliche Reaktion und beschloss, mich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass Edward von mir als "er" sprach. Natürlich würde er dies annehmen, oder?

"Ich bin sicher, er wird bald da sein, Edward. Anscheinend ist er neu. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg hier herunter verlaufen." Carlisle Cullen war Edwards Vater und gleichzeitig der Arzt des Teams. Er war im Gebiet der Sportmedizin hoch angesehen und das Team hatte gejubelt, als er ein Jahr, nachdem sein Sohn als Quarterback begonnen hatte, mit an Bord geholt wurde. Er sah fast so gut aus wie sein Sohn und hatte eigentlich auch seine eigenen Fangirls unter den Zuseherinnen. Das war zwar total lächerlich, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ich würde dieses Gefühl nicht nachvollziehen können. Dr. Cullen sah schon extrem gut aus. Aber ich war nicht mal annähernd in Versuchung, mir ein Stethoskop zu besorgen und ein Schild, auf dem stand, _Untersuchen Sie mich, Dr. Wohlgefühl. _Ja, das war wirklich schon vorgekommen. Verrückt.

"Buddy hat mich nie warten lassen", murmelte Edward.

Carlisle lachte. "Du hast es aber eilig, hier wegzukommen. Ich frage mich warum?" Da war etwas in seinem Tonfall, das anzeigte, dass er genau wusste, was los war, er es aber nicht sagte.

"Sicher, Dad. Hat Coach Clapp überhaupt erwähnt, wer dieser neue Kerl ist?"

"Ich konnte ihn kaum verstehen. Es hat sich angehört wie Billy Swanson? Noch nie von ihm gehört." Tja, Scheiße. Kein Wunder, dass sie dachten, ich wäre ein Kerl. Sie hatten wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und strich mir über mein langes braunes Haar, bis ich es schließlich hinter meine Schultern warf. Ich nahm an, ich sollte mich besser bemerkbar machen, bevor ich ihn wegen meiner Verspätung noch mehr verärgerte.

Ich lief um die Ecke und blieb abrupt stehen, als ich Edward auf einen der Massagetische sitzen sah. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Vater hielt eine Packung Eis an seine rechte Schulter. Heute hatte er 423 Yards geworfen und 4 Touchdowns geschafft und sein Arm musste mittlerweile sehr erschöpft sein. Natürlich war es nicht das Eis an seiner Schulter, das mich anhalten ließ. Es war der Anblick von Edward, der in nichts außer ein Handtuch gehüllt war. Sein toller, nackter Brustkorb glitzerte noch immer vor Schweiß. Ich beobachtete wie versteinert, dass ein Tropfen Wasser vom Eisbeutel seinen Körper hinab lief und eine nasse Spur bis hinunter zu seinem rechten Brustmuskel zog, dann weiter über diese unbeschreiblichen Bauchmuskeln lief und unter seinem Handtuch verschwand. Ich wollte nie etwas lieber tun, als diese Wasserspur mit meiner Zunge weiter zu verfolgen.

Dr. Cullen musste mich sabbern gehört haben, denn er blickte hoch und lächelte mich an, als er mich sah. "Hallo, kann ich dir helfen?" Edwards Augen öffneten sich und ich versteifte mich noch mehr bei seinem waldgrünen Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er mich musterte, und ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ich spürte, wie ich von diesem einfachen Blick schon feucht wurde. _Reiß dich zusammen, Bella, du bist hier, um deine Arbeit zu tun, und nicht um dich beim Anblick des heißesten Mannes auf dem ganzen Planeten in eine Pfütze voll Sabber zu verwandeln. Du hast schon öfters heiße Jungs gesehen, also reiß dich am Riemen und sei professionell. _Meine innere Stimme klang überraschenderweise wie Alice, was ziemlich seltsam war, denn sie würde jetzt wahrscheinlich so laut wie möglich schreien, ich solle so weiblich wie möglich sein und ihn mir schnappen.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte, die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu beruhigen. Ich konnte nichts gegen meine Erregung tun, aber ich würde es sicher nicht zeigen und mich somit selbst blamieren. "Hallo, Dr. Cullen. Ich heiße Bella Swan und ich bin hier, um Edward für den _Republic _zu interviewen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät komme. Da draußen war die Hölle los." Siehste, es war gar nicht so schlimm und ich hatte es geschafft, die Worte herauszubringen, ohne wie ein kleines Schulmädchen zu stottern. Ein Pluspunkt für mich.

"Du bist Billy Swanson?", kam es von Edward mit sichtlichem Schock in der Stimme. Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn seine Reaktion nervte mich irgendwie. Ich wusste schon, ich hatte keinen Penis, aber ich kannte mich im Football genauso gut aus wie ein vermeintlicher Billy Swanson.

Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Nein, ich bin Bella Swan. Wer auch immer dir meinen Namen genannt hat, hat sich vertan", informierte ich ihn mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Toll, ich hörte mich vor seinem Vater wie die totale Zicke an. Das lief ja prima. Carlisle Cullens Blicke flogen zwischen mir und seinem Sohn hin und her und er grinste, wodurch er Edward plötzlich sehr ähnlich sah. Ich konnte sehen, woher er sein tolles Lächeln hatte. Der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm.

"Vielleicht sollte ich euch zwei alleine lassen", schlug er vor, reichte seinem Sohn das Eis und trat einen Schritt weg. "Edward, wir sehen uns morgen zum Abendessen?"

Edwards Blick hielt meinen gefangen, als er seinem Vater antwortete. "Sicher." Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort, als wir Dr. Cullen zuhörten, wie er die Umkleide verließ. Es herrschte eine lange Minute der Stille, in der wir uns anstarrten. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht und war mir nicht sicher, was ich sagen oder tun sollte, jetzt, da wir alleine waren. Ich hätte ihm wirklich gern das Handtuch von seinem Körper gerissen, um über ihn herzufallen. Ich überlegte, dass die weiblichen Leserinnen wohl gern etwas darüber erfahren wollten, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es meinem Redakteur gefallen würde.

Ich räusperte mich. "Also, Mr. Cullen", begann ich und in seinen Augen flackerte Humor auf. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. "Das war ja eine große Nacht für Sie."

"Oh, dieses Spiel willst du also spielen?" Ich hob meine Augenbraue hoch und er grinste wieder. "Ja, _Ms. Swan, _das war eine sehr gute Nacht für mich." Seine Augen wanderten meinen Körper auf und ab und ich verlagerte unter seiner intensiven Musterung wieder mein Gewicht. Ich schwöre, diese Augen konnten durch meine weiße Seidenbluse und den einfachen, weißen Spitzen-BH einfach durchsehen. "Und es sieht aus, als wird sie immer besser für mich", meinte er und sah ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus. Es war klar, dass er wusste, welchen Effekt er auf mich hatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund bewegten meine Beine sich von alleine und plötzlich stand ich nur mehr einen Meter von ihm entfernt. Aus der Nähe sah er noch besser aus, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich wäre. Ich könnte meine Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren, wenn ich dies denn wollte, aber stattdessen griff ich in meine Tasche und nahm mein kleines Aufnahmegerät heraus.

"Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich unsere Unterhaltung aufzeichne?", fragte ich formal, obwohl ich vorhatte, es sowieso zu tun, ob er nun zustimmte oder nicht.

"Sicher", antwortete er, klang noch immer amüsiert und hatte noch immer ein Funkeln in den Augen. Es war nervtötend, wie entspannt er war, während ich mich fühlte wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind zum allerersten Mal in die Schule schickte. Was war nur mit meinen Nerven los? Er war halt nackt und total sexy, aber damit konnte ich schon umgehen. Er rutschte auf dem Massagetisch herum und das Handtuch lockerte sich ein wenig, sodass ich nun ein Stück seines muskulösen Oberschenkels sah. Ich verbiss mir ein Stöhnen und ballte meine Hand zur Faust, damit ich dem Drang widerstehen konnte, über seine Haut zu streichen und das Handtuch noch weiter zu öffnen. Fuck, es war so heiß hier herinnen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und lächelte zufrieden, als ein leiser Fluch über seine hübschen Lippen kam. "Was war das, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nichts, Ms. Swan. Bitte, nenn mich einfach Edward. Mr. Cullen ist mein Vater." Und da war dieses schiefe Lächeln wieder. Ich wollte es ihm am liebsten vom Gesicht küssen.

Ich begann mit der Aufnahme auf mein Tonbandgerät und legte es auf den Massagetisch, ließ aber meine Hand darauf liegen. Ich wusste, meine erste Frage musste beeindruckend sein. Etwas, damit ich ihn dazu bringen könnte, sich zu öffnen und über das Spiel zu berichten und zu vergessen, dass ich eine Frau war, die es eindeutig nach seinem umwerfenden Körper dürstete. "Edward, was hat dich dazu gebracht, Whitlock zum Beginn der zweiten Hälfte umzuwerfen, als er doch eindeutig von drei Spielern aus der Verteidigung gedeckt wurde?" Jasper Whitlock war Edwards Lieblingsziel, ein 1,88 Meter großer Receiver mit schlaksiger Statur, blassblauen Augen und schmutzigblondem Haar. Er hatte auch seine Menge an Fans, und das aus gutem Grund.

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und grinste mich an. "Er hat doch gefangen, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher, aber der Pass hätte auch daneben gehen können. Das Risiko einer Interception war sicher viel größer, als den Wurf gut hinzubekommen."

Er musterte mich wieder mit seinen Augen, sein waldgrüner Blick war beinahe hypnotisierend. Ich ballte meine Fäuste zusammen und umklammerte den Tisch fester. "Ich ziehe meine Pässe immer durch." Seine Stimme war wie flüssig gewordener Sex und seine Worte ließen mich beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Die Doppelbedeutung war deutlich zu hören.

Verdammt, ich musste dieses Interview wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. "Letzte Woche hast du ein Pick Six geworfen", wies ich hin und verkniff mir ein Lachen, als sein Grinsen von seinen Lippen verschwand und er mich böse ansah.

"Das war, weil dieser Trottel Newton Jasper festhielt und der Schiri zu blind war, um das auch zu sehen", fauchte er verärgert. Die Erinnerung an das Spiel machte ihn anscheinend wütend. Ich musste hart gegen mein Lachen ankämpfen. Es war schön, dass es ihm unter die Haut ging, weil er ging ja sowieso schon mir unter die Haut. Ich wollte, dass er unter mir lag und über mir und in mir und fuck ... nicht gut, Bella. _Oh doch, es wäre sehr gut, Bella, und du weißt es. _Halt die Klappe, innere Alice. Meine beste Freundin nervte, auch wenn sie gar nicht hier war.

"Tja, ein Trottel ist halt ein Trottel", meinte ich gehässig und sah, wie seine Augen ärgerlich aufblitzten. Er war noch heißer, wenn er wütend war.

"Heute hab ich keinen geworfen", meinte er und ich nahm dies als Hinweis, zum heutigen Spiel zurückzugelangen und ihn nicht weiter wegen seines Fehlers der letzten Woche zu schikanieren.

"Nein, das stimmt. Es stand nach 438 Yards 28 zu 33. Ein ziemlich beeindruckendes Ergebnis."

"Danke." Er sah etwas beruhigter aus.

"Du hast doppelt so viele Passspielzüge als Laufspielzüge hinter dir und der Großteil davon entstand, nachdem du schon zwei Touchdowns Vorsprung hattest. Meinst du nicht, du müsstest etwas mehr an deinem Gleichgewicht arbeiten?", fragte ich und beobachtete, wie seine Lippen zuckten. Ich wollte ihn beißen.

"Ich mache das Spiel nicht, der Offense-Trainer macht es", sagte er mir, als wäre ich ein Idiot, der sich damit nicht auskannte.

"Das ist mir bewusst, aber mir ist ebenso bewusst, dass du die Neigung hast, das Spiel an der Line umzudrehen. Du machst deine eigenen Audibles", meinte ich. "Du, Brady und Manning, ihr seid die einzigen drei Quarterbacks in der Liga, die die Autonomie haben, es umzudrehen. Willst du mir weismachen, dass jeder einzelne deiner Würfe vom Offense-Trainer gewollt war?"

Er rutschte wieder hin und her und das Handtuch öffnete sich ein bisschen weiter. Das erotischste Knie, das ich je gesehen hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Knie so verdammt sexy sein konnte? Ich sah wieder zu ihm und er gluckste, als er meinen Blick bemerkt hatte. "Nein, Miss Swan, ich habe das Spiel entsprechend der Defense angepasst. Sie hatten schon acht in der Endzone, also machte mein Wurf Sinn. Sie hätten meinen Lauf blockiert."

"Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, nicht gefeuert zu werden. Sie haben dich an zwei Dritteln der Passspielzüge blitzartig angegriffen, und dennoch bist du ihnen nie unterlegen. Wie kannst du ihnen so ruhig standhalten, wo du doch weißt, dass ein angreifender Linebacker auf dich zukommt?"

Er grinste mich an. "Das ist leicht. McCarty hält mir den Rücken frei. Er würde seine eigene Mutter verkaufen, bevor er zulässt, dass ich von irgendwem geschlagen werde. Er ist ein verdammt guter Lineman. Der beste in seinem Geschäft."

"Sein Vertrag ist von dir abhängig", antwortete ich trocken. Emmett McCarty hatte vor kurzem den größten Vertrag der Liga als Left Tackle unterschrieben.

"Er ist jeden Penny wert", versicherte Edward mir. Ich konnte über diesen Punkt nicht streiten. Cullen wurde kaum von hinten getroffen und McCarty war derjenige, der ihn schützte.

"Du hast nie erklärt, warum du diesen Wurf zu Whitlock gemacht hast", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Jasper und ich können das Spiel auch im Schlaf spielen. Ich hätte ihm den Football auch zugespielt, wenn alle elf Kerle vor ihm gestanden wären, und er hätte ihn dennoch jedes einzelne Mal gefangen. Er weiß, in welche Richtung er ausbrechen muss, und hat das perfekte Timing." Die Zuversicht in seinem Tonfall stellte wieder schlimme Dinge mit meinem Körper an. Verdammt wäre ich, wenn ich sein Ego nicht extrem sexy finden würde.

"Dallas hat ne ziemlich gute Verteidigung, aber du hast heute ihren Secondary in Stücke gerissen. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Jenkins und Howard da draußen wie Amateure ausgesehen haben?"

Er lachte und lehnte sich zurück, sodass sich das Handtuch wieder ein Stück bewegte. Noch zwei Zentimeter, und ich könnte den am heißesten begehrten Schwanz des ganzen Landes sehen. Ich beschwor das Handtuch, sich weiter zu bewegen. Seine Hand landete auf dem Tisch, nur einen Zentimeter von meiner entfernt, und ich konnte schwören, dass ich die Funken zwischen unseren Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Seine Finger waren extrem lang und beinah elegant, als ob sie eher einem Musiker gehörten als einem Sportler. Er durfte jederzeit mit meinem Körper spielen, wenn er wollte.

"Das sind deine Worte, nicht meine! Ich muss diesen Jungs keine Munition geben. Wir sehen sie wahrscheinlich in den Endspielen wieder."

"Du hörst dich sehr zuversichtlich an, dass du es bis zu den Endspielen schaffst."

Er zuckte die Achseln und kreiste ein wenig mit seiner Schulter. Er zuckte wegen den Verspannungen in seinen Muskeln zusammen. Bevor ich mich einbremsen konnten, hatten ein paar Worte meinen Mund verlassen. "Willst du, dass ich dich ein wenig massiere?" Heilige Scheiße, was habe ich gerade gesagt?

Er starrte mich einen Augenblick lang an und wollte ohne Zweifel sicher gehen, dass ich nicht jeden Moment zusammenklappte, da ich bei meinen Worten knallrot geworden war. Ich spürte die Hitze in meinen Wangen und brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass ich mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen hatte. Seine Zunge kam zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und befeuchtete sie, und ich starb beinahe bei diesem Anblick.

"Das wäre sehr lieb von Ihnen, Miss Swan", schnurrte er und ich schwöre zu Gott, dass die Nässe mittlerweile meine Oberschenkel hinablief. Ich stellte mich automatisch hinter ihn und legte meine Hände auf beide Schultern, obwohl ihn ja nur die rechte schmerzte. Ich spürte all diese ausgeprägten Muskeln unter meiner Berührung und ich hörte, wie er ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte, als ich begann, seine Schultern zu kneten. "Das fühlt sich unglaublich an", flüsterte er und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen. In meinen Fingern juckte es förmlich, in sein Haar zu greifen, aber ich beließ meine Hände auf seinem leckeren Oberkörper.

"Ich glaube, das ist das beste Interview aller Zeiten", informierte Edward mich und ich spürte eine Welle der Erniedrigung über mir zusammenbrechen. Hier stand ich und benahm mich wie eines seiner Fangirls, anstatt mich wie ein echter Reporter zu benehmen. Ich sollte aufhören, ihn zu berühren, und das Interview fertig machen, bevor ich etwas noch Dümmeres tat. Aber das würde erfordern, die Hände von seinem Körper zu nehmen, und das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Es war idiotisch. Ich begann mich zurückzuziehen, als seine Hände nach oben schnellten und meine einfingen. "Ich meinte es nicht so, Bella." Meinen Vornamen von seinem Mund zu hören ließ meine Beine beinahe unter mir nachgeben. "Deine Fragen sind aufschlussreich, du forderst mich heraus, wenn ich dir eine patzige Antwort gebe, du antwortest meinen Anspielungen mit Klasse und du bist umwerfend. Hände nach unten, meine Lieblingsinterviewerin."

Seine Worte wärmten mich innerlich, wie er es auch beabsichtigt hatte, und ich fühlte nicht länger das Bedürfnis, ihn nicht mehr zu berühren. Wer kümmerte sich schon um solche Dinge wie Anstand? Hier gab es nur uns beide. Ich begann wieder, ihm die Schultern zu massieren, also ließ er meine Hände los und ließ mich einfach machen.

"In Beantwortung deiner Frage, wir brauchen nur noch einen Sieg, damit wir bis zu den Endspielen kommen. Noch zwei und wir haben Heimvorteil bei den Entscheidungsspielen. Ich will es so sehr, dass ich es direkt schmecken kann."

"Letztes Jahr hat noch einen bitteren Geschmack auf deiner Zunge zurückgelassen, nicht wahr?" Geschmack .. das war ein gefährliches Wort, wenn ich meine Hände auf ihm hatte.

"Wir waren unterlegen. Die Saints waren stärker als unsere Defense und das war mein schlechtester Tag gewesen, seit ich für die Liga spiele. Zwei unentschuldbare Abfangmaneuver. Ich denke oft, dass das Spiel vielleicht anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn Whitlock nicht verletzt gewesen wäre, aber wer kann das schon sagen?" Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich unter meinen Händen, als er davon sprach, wie er im Entscheidungsspiel voriges Jahr in der ersten Runde verdrängt worden war.

"Hey, entspann dich, ich kann dir nichts Gutes tun, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst", erinnerte ich ihn und drückte mit meinen Fingern fester zu, damit ich seine Verkrampfungen lösen konnte.

"Ich nehme an, du könntest mir leicht helfen, mich zu beruhigen", murmelte er. Ich errötete wieder und war dankbar, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen seine Arme hinab und betrachtete seine glatte, glitzernde Brust, die sich mit jedem Atemzug, den er machte, hob und senkte. Wenn man schon vom sich heben sprach, ich konnte gerade sehen, wie sich etwas unter seinem Handtuch regte. Ich hatte schon so gut wie jede Grenze des professionellen Journalismus überschritten, außer diese eine, und ich weigerte mich, der Versuchung nachzugeben und auf den Massagetisch zu springen und ihn so lange zu ficken, bis wir alles um uns vergaßen, egal wie sehr ich das auch gewollt hätte.

Ich massierte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden länger, dann ließ ich ihn los und ging wieder um den Tisch herum. "Danke für das Interview. Ich glaube, ich habe alles, was ich brauche", sagte ich ihm leise, schaltete das Tonband mit einem Klicken ab und steckte es wieder in meine Tasche. Ich mied seinen Blick, als ich meine Handtasche über meine Schulter hing und mich umdrehte, um zu gehen.

"Wirklich?" Ich konnte seinen Tonfall nicht deuten, also drehte ich mich um, um ihn anzusehen, und in dieser Sekunde war es um mich geschehen. Seine grünen Augen waren beinah schwarz vor Begehren und er sah mich an, als wäre ich etwas zu essen. Ich spürte, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als ich den Hunger in seinem Gesicht erkannte.

"Ja", quietschte ich als Antwort. Gegen meinen Instinkt trat ich einen Schritt vor diesem raubtierhaften Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Er stieß sich von dem Tisch ab und das Handtuch hing ihm tief auf den Hüften, ohne völlig hinunterzurutschen. Ich musste beinahe sabbern, als ich das perfekte V zwischen seinen Hüften sah.

"Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme, die mir die wildesten Dinge versprach, wenn ich ihm nur die kleinste Ermutigung geben würde. Mein Körper stachelte ihn ohne meine Einwilligung an. Ich spürte, wie meine Nippel steif wurden und sah, wie seine Augen noch dunkler wurden, da er sie deutlich durch meine weiße Bluse hindurch erkennen konnte.

Ich starrte in dieses unglaubliche Gesicht und ich konnte nicht lügen. Ich wollte ihn und er wusste es. "Nein", antwortete ich. Er kam weiter auf mich zu, als ich gegen die Spinde stieß. Das kühle, rote Metall drückte sich an meinen überhitzten Körper. Seine Arme stützte er links und rechts von mir ab, sodass er mich wirkungsvoll gegen die Wand drückte.

"Was brauchen Sie noch, Miss Swan?" Seine Lippen waren nur noch einen Zentimeter von meinen entfernt und ich konnte ihn beinahe schon schmecken. Er glänzte noch immer vor Schweiß, was eigentlich ekelig sein sollte, aber an ihm war es unglaublich anziehend. Ich wollte mit meiner Zunge jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkunden, und wie es aussah, würde es ihn auch nicht stören. Er legte seine linke Hand näher an meinen Kopf und sein extrem langer Daumen, lieber Gott, war er lang, strich über mein Kiefer. Ich stieß ein unfreiwilliges Wimmern aus und drehte mein Gesicht, sodass er besseren Zugang hatte. Ich spürte, wie meine Haut unter jeder der sanften Berührungen seines unglaublichen Daumens zu brodeln begann. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, was ich da tat, drehte ich den Kopf und nahm seinen Daumen in meinen Mund. Jetzt war er an der Reihe zu stöhnen, und er drückte seinen Körper komplett gegen meinen. Er war hart. Überall.

Ich bearbeitete seinen Daumen mit meiner Zunge und meinen Zähnen, und er stieß ihn immer wieder sanft in meinen Mund. Ich wusste, er tat so, als wäre sein Daumen sein Schwanz, und ich dachte genau dasselbe. Schließlich drückte er seine exquisiten Lippen an meine Wange, bewegte sich mein Kiefer entlang und um mein Ohr herum, wo er schließlich begann, an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Das war eine besonders erogene Zone bei mir. Er wusste, was er tat, denn jede Bewegung war darauf ausgerichtet, mich auf die Knie sinken zu lassen.

"Du hast mir nicht geantwortet", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und brachte meinen Körper dazu, überall zu zittern. "Was brauchst du sonst noch, Bella?" Seine Stimme liebkoste meinen Namen. Er hatte endlich aufgehört, mich Miss Swan zu nennen.

Meine Lippen ließen seinen Daumen los und ich ließ meinen Kopf und meine Hände zurück gegen die Schließfächer sinken. "Dich, ich will dich", informierte ich ihn atemlos. Ich war nicht im Stande, mehr zu sagen, da er immer noch an meinem Ohr knabberte. Ich spürte sein Lächeln mehr, als dass ich es sah, als er meine Worte gehört hatte.

Er zog sich zurück und zeigte mir sein sexy Lächeln, und diesmal gab ich meinem Verlangen, ihn zu beißen, nach. Ich nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne und entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen als Antwort. Er sties seinen Körper gegen meinen. Dank meiner lächerlichen Absätze passten wir perfekt zusammen. Sein Schwanz stieß direkt gegen meine Pussy und er hätte nur meinen Rock hochschieben müssen, um mich zu nehmen. Ich drückte mich an ihn und sehnte mich danach, dass er es einfach tat.

Er nahm seine Lippen von meinen und strich mich seiner Zunge darüber. Er kostete mich, aber nicht so, wie ich es wollte. "Weißt du, Bella, ich bin eine sehr konkurrenzbetonte Person", sagte er mir. Seine grünen Augen blitzten schalkhaft.

Was zur Hölle? "Das ist mir bewusst. Das sind die meisten Sportler", antwortete ich. Meine Stimme klang ein wenig irritiert, da ich wissen wollte, warum er jetzt nicht über mich herfiel. Warum unterhielten wir uns wieder?

"Vielleicht, aber ich bin dein erstes Interview, korrekt?" Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage, aber ich nahm an, ich sollte besser mitspielen, damit er mich vielleicht bald wieder berührte.

"Ja."

Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich wieder in dieses Grinsen, das ich mittlerweile sowohl liebte als auch hasste. "Tja, ich denke, es ist überaus wichtig, dass ich das beste Interview deines Lebens werde. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, irgendwo Zweitbester zu sein, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast. Ich will hervorstechen, damit du nie wieder vergisst, wie dein erstes Mal gewesen ist."

Bei diesen Worten verwandelte mein Körper sich in Wackelpudding und ich musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, mich in seine Arme zu werfen. Hier wurde gerade ein Spiel gespielt und ich würde meinen Teil dazu beitragen. "Das wird wahrscheinlich ziemlich schwierig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch hunderte, vielleicht tausende halbnackte Footballspieler in meinem ganzen Leben interviewen werden. Bald wird einer wie der andere sein und du bist dann nur einer von vielen." Ich verbiss mir mein Lachen, als ein böser Blick sein hübsches Gesicht verdunkelte. Als ob ich ihn je vergessen könnte.

Ein Zucken meiner Mundwinkel verriet mich allerdings und er verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Das hört sich wie eine Herausforderung an, Miss Swan." Ah, wir sind also wieder bei den falschen Formalitäten. Na gut.

"Sie sind sehr aufmerksam, Mr. Cullen." Auch zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

"Man sagt, das erste Mal vergisst man nie", meinte er mit einem kleinen, triumphierenden Lächeln.

"Manchmal ist das erste Mal auch einfach zum Vergessen", antwortete ich. Er stieß ein überraschtes Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tja, dann schätze ich, muss ich das erste Mal unvergesslich machen, oder?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wenn du denkst, dass du das kannst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich wieder, das helle grün wurde beinah von der Schwärze absorbiert. Fuck, das war unglaublich sexy. Er war wie ein Panther, der seine Beute umkreiste. Nur dass seine Beute bereit und willens war, genommen zu werden.

"Sagen Sie mir, Miss Swan, wurden sie je zuvor in einem Umkleideraum gevögelt?" Ich schüttelte schweigend meinen Kopf. Mein Mund wurde ganz trocken dabei, wie er mich ansah und wie er das Wort "gevögelt" aussprach.

Seine Augen wanderten an meinem Körper auf und ab. "Natürlich nicht. Eine süße, unschuldig aussehende junge Frau wie du, mit deinen großen, braunen Rehaugen und dieser weichen, üppigen Unterlippe, auf der du herumkaust ... die meisten Männer wären sanft mit einer Frau wie dir. Sie würden federleicht jeden einzelnen Zentimeter deines Körpers berühren, gefolgt von sanften Küssen, die du kaum spüren könntest." Seine Worte waren hypnotisch, seine Stimme war so samtig, dass ich all diese leichten Berührungen auf meinem ganzen Körper förmlich spüren konnte. "Sie würden sich Zeit für dich nehmen, um sich jeden Zentimeter dieser reizenden, kleinen Frau zu merken, all deine Geschmäcker zu behalten, bevor sie sanft in dich gleiten und die ganze Nacht über mit dir Liebe machen. Hört sich das in etwa richtig an, Miss Swan?"

Ich lächelte und erinnerte mich an eine Nacht, noch nicht lange her, die genau so verlaufen war. Eine Nacht, in der ich mir wie eine Prinzessin vorgekommen bin, die stundenlang ohne Ende verwöhnt wurde. "Ja, das stimmt mit Sicherheit." Woher war diese Stimme gekommen? Ich hörte mich an, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen. Ich war komplett außer Atem.

Ich spürte seine Hände an meinen Hüften, wo er langsam die Bluse aus meinem Rock zog. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass er mich berührte. Er tat es aber nicht. Er ließ seine Hände einfach über meiner Kleidung und ich kämpfte gegen einen frustrierten Schrei an. Er stieß ein Glucksen aus, glitt mit seinen Händen an mein Dekolleté und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über mein Schlüsselbein.

"Tja, Miss Swan, da Sie das alles schon mal hatten, wäre es sicher keine Erinnerung wert, wenn auch ich das alles mit Ihnen machen würde, oder?" Zur Hölle, na sicher. Alles mit diesem Mann wäre eine Erinnerung wert. Das wusste ich mit solcher Sicherheit, wie ich auch meinen eigenen Namen wusste.

"Eventuell doch", informierte ich ihn und zuckte zusammen, als ich merkte, wie weinerlich meine Stimme klang. Seine Finger sandten kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper, und das, obwohl er nur hauchzart über mein Dekolleté glitt. Ich brauchte ihn überall.

"Eventuell ist nicht gut genug für einen Kerl wie mich. Ich muss der beste sein, den du je hattest." Frecher Bastard.

"Ich schätze, dann muss ich mich in etwa sechzig Jahren wieder melden, damit ich es dich wissen lassen kann", sagte ihm und schenkte ihm mein Grinsen.

Er lachte samtig auf und nahm meine Worte gelassen hin. "Oh, ich glaube, du wirst es viel früher wissen."

"Ich werde gar nichts wissen, solang du mich nicht endlich wirklich fickst, oder?", fragte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Die Fröhlichkeit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und er runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich schätze nicht. So sei es also." Und bevor ich länger über seine Worte nachdenken konnte, hatten seine Hände den hinteren Teil meiner Bluse umfasst und rissen sie auf, sodass die Knöpfe durch die Gegend flogen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, aber das war auch schon alles, das ich tun konnte, bevor seine Lippen auf meinen lagen. Die sanften, kleinen Küsse von vorhin waren verschwunden. Seine Lippen verschlangen meine förmlich, seine Zunge zwang meine Lippen auf und trug mit meiner einen stillen Kampf aus, den wir beide nicht verlieren wollten. Seine Hände fanden meine Brüste und er drückte sie zeitgleich mit seinen Küssen. Seine Daumen flogen über meine erwartungsvollen Nippel und er schickte damit kleine Stromstöße durch meinen Körper. Meine Hände vergruben sich endlich in seinem Haar und ich zog ein wenig an seinen tollen, chaotischen Strähnen.

Er griff hinter mich und öffnete gekonnt meinen BH. Für ihn war das eindeutig kein Neuland ... Die meisten Kerle hatten sonst immer wenigstens ein bisschen mit dem Haken herumgefummelt, aber natürlich war Edward Cullen ein Profi. Ich hatte aber nicht wirklich Zeit, um mir über meine Klamotten Gedanken zu machen, denn diese unglaublich langen Finger zogen mir den BH von den Schultern und meine Arme hinab und dann kamen sie wieder hoch und legten sich an meine nun nackten Brüste. Endlich waren seine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut. Gott, ich danke dir.

Er nahm seine Lippen von meinen und strich mit ihnen meinen Hals hinab. Er hielt inne, um an meinem Schlüsselbein zu saugen, welches er vorhin nur liebkost hatte, und bewegte sich weiter hinab zu meinen schmerzenden Brüsten. Er nahm die rechte in seinen Mund und massierte den Nippel gekonnt mit seiner Zunge, während er mit seiner Hand dasselbe mit meiner linken Brust machte. Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl seiner Berührunge schoss durch meinen ganzen Körper und ich dachte, ich würde allein durch die Liebkosungen meiner Brüste gleich kommen. Das wäre dann ein erstes Mal für mich. Ich murmelte meine Zustimmung und hielt seine Hand an meiner Brust fest, da ich nicht wollte, dass er aufhörte. Er lachte und ich spürte, wie der Klang in meinem ganzen Oberkörper weiter vibrierte.

Er wandte sich meiner linken Brust zu und spielte mit der rechten genauso, wie er es schon vorhin getan hatte. Ich spürte überall ein Kribbeln und mein Bauch fühlte sich an, als wäre ich gerade ganz oben auf der Achterbahn und es würde jeden Moment in den freien Fall übergehen. Das war mein Lieblingsmoment beim Achterbahnfahren. Diese Fahrt begann aber gerade erst und ich hoffte, dass wir nicht so schnell das Crescendo erreichen würden.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, wanderte Edwards rechte Hand unter meinen Rock und er fuhr mit dem Daumen über mein tropfnasses Höschen. Ich stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus und zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Er gluckste, aber saugte weiter sanft an meinem Nippel. Seine Hände waren allerdings nicht so sanft. Sein Daumen übte immer mehr Druck auf meinen Kitzler aus und ich stieß mit meinen Hüften gegen seine Hand. Ich wollte unbedingt diese langen Finger in mir spüren.

Ich merkte, wie mein Rock sich langsam nach oben schob, und nahm mir einen Moment Zeit, um dankbar zu sein, dass er ihn mir nicht auch noch vom Leib riss, obwohl ich gleichzeitig ein wenig enttäuscht war. Nicht dass ich wirklich gern in nichts als meiner Unterwäsche dieses Stadion verlassen hätte, aber momentan war mir einfach alles egal. Edward ließ meine Brust los und ich stieß einen kleinen, enttäuschten Seufzer aus. Es dauerte aber nicht lang, denn er ging vor mir in die Knie. Ich spürte, wie etwas meine Oberschenkel hinablief, allein von dem Anblick des umwerfenden Mannes vor mir.

"Miss Swan?", fragte er. Seine Hände liebkosten meine Oberschenkel und seine Daumen massierten meine sehnsüchtigen Lippen.

"Hmm?", war alles, was mir als Antwort gelang. Ich war froh, dass ich noch stehen konnte. Ich zitterte gerade wie Espenlaub.

"Wie läuft das Interview bislang?", fragte er mit einem riesen Grinsen, das in diesem hübschen Gesicht fast spitzbübisch wirkte.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, weil ich ihn beschimpfen wollte, aber dann glitten seine Finger unter mein Höschen und berührten endlich meinen Kitzler. Alles, das ich hatte sagen wollte, war vergessen, als ich spürte, was diese kleine Berührung bereits in mir auslöste. Meine Hände krachten laut gegen die Schließfächer hinter mir und verursachten ein schepperndes Geräusch. Edward sah mir zu, wie ich meinen Höhepunkt genoss, und strich mit seinen Daumen weiterhin sanft über meinen Kitzler, während ich mich zuckend bewegte.

Edwards Daumen hielten an und langsam konnte ich wieder klarer sehen. Ich merkte, dass es ihm irgendwie gelungen war, das Handtuch trotz seiner Position auf dem Boden um seine Hüften geschlungen zu tragen. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Ich wollte dies gerade korrigieren, als er unerwartet an meiner Unterwäsche zog. Ich hörte, wie die Nähte rissen, als er das Höschen von mir zog. Fuck, und ein weiteres Kleidungsstück war dahin. Er sah den schwarzen String einen Moment lang an, dann grinste er in meine Richtung. "Wissen Sie, Miss Swan, Sie sind sehr prüde mit der weißen Bluse und dem BH, aber dann tragen Sie auch diese sexy schwarze Unterwäsche, die niemand sehen kann. Niemand außer ich, um genau zu sein. Sie sind voller Kontraste. Das gefällt mir."

"Das Äußerliche ist für die Öffentlichkeit. Das darunter ist bloß für mich", informierte ich ihn. Mein schwarzes Höschen sorgte dafür, dass ich mich sexy und selbstbewusst fühlte.

"Und für mich, zumindest jetzt gerade", meinte er und hatte damit Recht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es so kommen könnte, aber es wäre gelogen, wenn ich bestreiten würde, dass ich das eine oder andere Mal schon so von ihm fantasiert hatte. "Ich wollte dich schmecken, seit du diesen Raum betreten hattest", informierte er mich und er lehnte sich vor und glitt mit seiner Zunge über meine Klit. Heilige Scheiße, das fühlte sich unglaublich an. Er war nicht langsam und auch nicht sanft. Seine Zunge wirbelte über mich, als würde er ein Wettrennen starten. Wer schaffte es am schnellsten, dass das Mädchen kam? Edward würde mit links gewinnen. Oder eher mit seiner Zunge. Ich stützte mich an den Schließfächern hinter mir ab, weil ich wohl zusammenbrechen würde, wenn ich mich allein auf meine Beine verlassen würden, um mich aufrecht zu halten. Die Hitze überschwemmte meinen Körper und ich begann selbst zu schwitzen. Edwards Zunge bearbeitete mich und als würde sich das noch nicht gut genug anfühlen, kamen nun auch noch seine Finger dazu. Er glitt mit einem Finger in mich und ich stieß mein bislang lautestes Stöhnen aus, als er den Finger etwas krümmte und meinen allerempfindlichsten Punkt traf. Er bewegte seinen Finger langsam hinein und hinaus, ein Kontrast zu den schnellen Bewegungen seiner Zunge an meinem Kitzler. Die einander duellierenden Geschwindigkeiten machten mich wild und ich verlor mich in den Gefühlen. Das ganze Team hätte jetzt hereinkommen und uns zusehen können und ich hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Ich spürte, wie er mit einem zweiten Finger in mich glitt, und er begann, seine Bewegungen zu beschleunigen, damit er sich der Geschwindigkeit seiner Zunge anpasste. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich innerlich verbrennen, und er bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller. Meine Oberschenkel begannen sich zu verkrampfen und ich spürte dieses vielsagende Gefühl, dass ich auseinander fiel. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich um seine Finger herum. Ich keuchten seinen Namen, aber er fuhr mit seinen Bewegungen fort. Er wollte mich von meinem Höhepunkt noch nicht herunterkommen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich gerade kam. Drei Mal? Vier Mal? Sieben Mal? Ich hatte schon von multiplen Orgasmen gehört, aber ich hatte gedacht, das wäre ein Mythos. Ich lag eindeutig falsch.

Ich war eine zitternde Masse, wie Pudding, als er von mir abließ, und ich begann, an den Schließfächern hinabzurutschen, aber er fing mich auf, bevor ich am Boden landen konnte. "Bella? Bist du in Ordnung?" In Ordnung? Es gab keine Worte, die beschreiben konnten, wie es mir gerade ging, aber in Ordnung kam dem nicht mal annähernd nahe. Ich legte meine Hände auf diese erotische nackte Brust und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Er gluckste und half mir dabei, wieder aufzustehen. "Vielleicht solltest du dich hinsetzen." Ich schüttelte aber den Kopf. Ich war noch nicht mit ihm fertig. Ich musste nur noch ein wenig die Kontrolle über mich zurückerlangen.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und zog an seinem Handtuch. Endlich bekam ich all die Pracht seines Schwanzes zu sehen. Ich hatte einen männlichen Penis noch nie attraktiv gefunden, sie waren immer so sehnig und sahen seltsam aus. Aber natürlich schaffte Edwards Schwanz es trotz allem, gut auszusehen. Er war lang und sehr hart und stand stolz von seinen Hüften ab. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und stellte mir vor, wie ich seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Ich lehnte mich vor und drückte meine Lippen auf seine Schulter. Ich öffnete den Mund und glitt mit meiner Zunge über diese Stelle. Er schmeckte nach Mann und Schweiß und Gras. Das gefiel mir. Ich leckte hinab bis zu seinem Nippel und stupste ihn mit meiner Zunge an. Seine Hände ergriffen meine Hüften und er zog mich näher an sich. Sein Schwanz glitt meine Schamlippen entlang vor und zurück. Ich wimmerte an seiner Brust und nuckelte ein wenig an seinem Nippel, dann ließ ich meine Zunge um ihn herum kreisen. Er stöhnte und stieß gegen mich. Er war so nah an der Stelle, an der ich ihn haben wollte. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter ...

Als hätte er wieder meine Gedanken gelesen, packte mich Edward fester an den Hüften und hob mich vom Boden hoch. Er drückte meinen Rücken an das kühle Metall und glitt mit seinem Schwanz langsam in meine pochende Pussy. Ich drückte meine Hüften an ihn, wollte ihn unbedingt zur Gänze in mir spüren und schlang meine Beine um seine Taille. Meine Hände fanden an seinen glatten Schultern Halt und ich sorgte dafür, dass er ganz in mich glitt. Wir keuchten beide auf bei diesem wunderbaren Gefühl seines Schwanzes, der langsam hinein und hinaus glitt. Aber ich wollte es nicht langsam, und er hatte mir zuvor ja etwas versprochen. "Fick mich, Edward. Hart, so wie du es gesagt hast." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er leistete sofort Befehl. Seine Hüften bewegten sich rasch vor und zurück und erwiderten meine eigenen Bewegungen in einem perfekten Rhythmus.

Ich spürte, wie sich der Griff einer Schließfachtüre in meinen Rücken bohrte, und das tat weh, aber es war mir komplett egal. Ich drückten meinen Rücken so gut es ging durch und erwiderte jeden seiner Stöße. Unsere Körpers waren nun rutschig vor Schweiß, aber dadurch bewegten wir uns nur noch glatter an einander. Eine Locke seines Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht und ich schob sie ihm zurück. Meine Lippen fanden die seinen und wir stießen immer und immer wieder in einander. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich es noch einmal spürte. Meine Oberschenkel verkrampften sich und ich verlor mich in ihm. Ich schluchzte seinen Namen und kam hart. Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie ich noch einmal so kommen konnte, nachdem er mir schon vorhin die anderen Orgasmen geschenkt hatte. Ich verkrampfte mich um Edward und das war alles, das er brauchte. Er kam mit einigen langen, harten Stößen und ergoss sich in mich.

Wir sanken an die Wand. Wir atmeten beide schwer und waren schweißgebadet. Ich wusste nicht, wie zur Hölle ich hier wieder raus kommen sollte, mit einer zerrissenen Bluse und allem Anschein nach nach einem harten und nassen Ritt. Edwards Hände umschlossen meinen Arsch, als er mich von den Schließfächern weg trug und mit mir zu den Duschen ging. Er drehte das Wasser auf, ich zog mir den Rock aus und wir traten beide unter den Wasserstrahl. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung und spürte, wie der Schweiß von unseren Körpern gewaschen wurde. "Ein paar Annehmlichkeiten fehlen hier zwar noch, aber zumindest werden wir halbwegs sauber", sagte er mir mit einem Grinsen. Er drückte Duschgel in seine Handflächen und schäumte es auf, bevor er mit seinen Händen über meinen Körper glitt. Ich spürte, wie ich wieder auf ihn reagierte, aber ich unterdrückte dieses Verlangen. Ich hatte schon mehr als genug gehabt. Aber dennoch war es unglaublich, wie diese wunderbaren Finger meinen Körper wuschen. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl.

Edward nahm meine Hand und drückte etwas Duschgel darauf. Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich seufzte scherzhalber und erwiderte seinen Gefallen. Ich wusch ihn genauso gründlich wie er mich. Ich sah, wie sich sein Schwanz wieder ein wenig aufrichtete, und lachte. "Eine weitere Runde halte ich nicht durch, Edward. Nicht jetzt sofort."

Er lachte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich weiß. Wir müssen hier raus."

"Äh, wo wir schon davon sprechen, hast du ein Shirt oder so, das ich anziehen kann?" Er nahm ein Handtuch von einem sauber arrangierten Stapel neben der Dusche und trocknete mich gründlich ab. Seine Berührung war so sanft nach dem harten Fick, den wir gerade hinter uns hatten. Das war wieder ein riesen Kontrast. Er öffnete sein Schließfach und griff hinein.

"Hier", sagte er und reichte mir ein sauberes Football-Jersey. Cullen #10. Es war um einiges zu groß für mich, aber es war mir scheißegal. Es gehörte jetzt mir und er würde es sicher nicht mehr zurückbekommen. Ich zog das Jersey und meinen Rock an und steckte meinen BH und meine zerrissenen Sachen in meine Tasche. Ich musste daran denken, sie wegzuschmeißen, bevor ich mit meiner Story begann.

Ich sah ihm zu, wie er eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt anzog, das nicht verhinderte, dass seine hübschen Muskeln unterhalb gut zur Geltung kamen. Gott, er sah einfach toll aus. Er erwischte mich dabei, wie ich ihn angaffte, und warf mir ein sanftes Lächeln zu. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte, jetzt, da wir all diese sexuelle Spannung abgebaut hatten.

"Tja, ich muss mich an die Arbeit machen und meine Story schreiben, also schätze ich, sollte ich jetzt gehen." Ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen, aber ich hatte meine Arbeit zu erledigen, und ich wollte nicht unterstellen, dass ...

"Bella, warum hast du mir nicht von deiner Beförderung erzählt?", fragte er sanft und sah ein wenig verletzt aus. Der freche Athlet, der mich gerade in der Umkleide wild genommen hatte, war verschwunden. Hier war der echte Edward Cullen – süß, clever und manchmal ein wenig unsicher. Wir waren jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten zusammen und es war zwar noch alles ziemlich neu für uns, aber ich wusste ohne Zweifel, dass ich ihn für die Ewigkeit wollte. Heute habe ich eine neue Seite an ihm entdeckt, und ich wäre verdammt, wenn ich sie nicht genauso attraktiv wie all seine anderen Seiten finden würde.

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften. Er zog mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest. "Ich habe es erst heute Morgen herausgefunden. Du warst schon weg und naja, ich wollte dich überraschen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen."

Er lachte und drückte mich fester. "Möchte ich meinen. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen soll, als ich dich gesehen hatte. Und dann mein Dad ..."

"Ja, ich habe mir auch nicht vorgestellt, deinen Vater so kennen zu lernen", sagte ich und lachte mit ihm mit. "Was wird er sagen, wenn ich ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich vorgestellt werde?"

Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Er kennt deinen Namen bereits, Bella. Er ist gegangen, um uns etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen." Oh, das war wirklich peinlich. Hoffentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was sein Sohn und ich gemacht hatten, nachdem er gegangen war. Edward griff in sein Schließfach und holte sein Handy heraus. Er gluckste, drückte einen Knopf und zeigte mir die SMS.

_Es war schön, endlich deine Freundin kennen zu lernen. Bring sie morgen zum Abendessen mit. Es wird deiner Mutter nicht gefallen, dass ich sie vor ihr kennen gelernt habe._

"Ich schätze, dann werde ich wohl deine Eltern kennen lernen", sagte ich mit einem Lachen.

"Jap. Ist auch an der Zeit." Er schloss sein Schließfach ab und nahm meine Hand in seine. "Also?"

"Also was?"

"War das jetzt das beste Interview deines Lebens oder was?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und tat so, als würde ich darüber nachdenken. Er ließ meine Hand los und kitzelte mich, und ich kreischte lachend auf. "Ja! Okay? Ja!" Er hörte auf und grinste mich triumphierend an.

"Und du wirst nie wieder solch ein Interview erleben, richtig?", fragte er und beobachtete mich genau.

"Tja, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe überlegt, rüber in die Umkleide der Cowboys zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob Tony Romo noch da ist. Er könnte es dir alles andere als leicht machen." Edward grummelte und warf mich über seine Schulter. "Edward! Was machst du?"

"Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Heute wirst du sicher nicht auf Romo reiten, und auch auf keinem anderen Cowboy", sagte er mir. Mir gefiel der Anblick seines Hinterns in dieser engen schwarzen Jeans.

"Edward, du musst mich runter lassen", sagte ich ihm. Er ging aus der Umkleide und trug mich an einigen erschrockenen Leuten von der Security und einigen Fans vorbei, die auf Autogramme warteten. "Die Leute werden Gerüchte verbreiten", zischte ich. Mir rauschte das Blut ins Gesicht, einerseits weil ich kopfüber hing, andererseits vor Verlegenheit, weil alle Augen auf mich gerichtet waren.

Er setzte mich wieder ab, ließ aber seinen Arm um mich gelegt. "Lass sie reden. Ich bin es leid, mich zu verstecken. Du gehörst zu mir und ich will, dass es die ganze Welt weiß." Seine Worte spülten über mich hinweg und ich kam mir vor, als hätte ich im Lotto gewonnen. Irgendwie hatte ich das auch. Nur war Edward Cullen ein viel besserer Gewinn als jedes Geld der Welt.

Ich schlang meinen Arm ebenfalls um ihn und ließ mich von ihm aus dem Stadion führen. "Edward?"

Ich spitzte die Lippen und er beugte sich zu mir, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. "Bestes Interview aller Zeiten", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen. Er lachte und küsste mich härter, dann zog er sich zurück und öffnete die Beifahrertür für mich.

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt", meinte er zufrieden. Und er hatte Recht.


	2. Wie alles begann

**First & Ten**

**Kapitel 2**

**Wie alles begann**

BPOV

Was soll ich zuerst machen? Soll ich die Rezension über den Star-Quarterback der McKinley High fertig schreiben oder mich um die Statistik kümmern, die Buddy haben wollte? Ich strich mir mein langes braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht und runzelte wegen meines alten Computerbildschirms die Stirn. Würde ein neuer Flatscreen-Bildschirm wohl meinen finanziellen Ruin bedeuten?

Zuerst die Statistik. Dabei musste ich so gut wie gar nicht nachdenken, denn schließlich war es gestern Abend spät geworden. Ich war fast bis elf Uhr weg gewesen, da ich beim ersten Ringkampf-Treffen der Saison gewesen war. Zehn Schulen, dreißig Kämpfe ... das bedeutete viel Grölen und viel Schweiß. Ich hatte versucht, mich für das Ganze zu interessieren, aber ehrlich, der Ringkampf war nicht mein Lieblingssport. Football war meine einzige Leidenschaft.

Ich arbeitete mich gerade durch die Statistiken der Cardinals vom letzten Jahr und rechnete Whitlocks und Fitzgeralds Yards pro Fang herunter, als das Klingeln meines Handys mich aus der Konzentration riss. Ich sah mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Verzagtheit auf das Display. Ich hatte schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit Alice gesprochen, und das konnte nur eines von zwei Dingen bedeuten. Entweder sie hatte einen neuen Kerl oder sie war verliebt, was leider mit einer alarmierenden Regelmäßigkeit geschah, oder sie hatte sich unser nächstes Abenteuer ausgedacht. Sie hatte mich schon überredet, mit ihr mit dem Heißluftballon zu fliegen, in Mexiko schnorcheln zu gehen, auf Berge zu klettern ... Gott allein wusste, was ihr als nächstes einfallen würde. Aber wenn ich nicht ranging, würde sie so lang anrufen, bis ich aufgab.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella! Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten!" Sicher hatte sie die. Sie hatte immer tolle Neuigkeiten.

"Was könnte das wohl sein?"

"Ich habe ihn getroffen!" Also das war mein erster Tipp gewesen. Sie war wieder mal verliebt. Fuck, das würde nicht gut enden. Denn es endete nie gut.

"Das ist toll, Alice." Meine Stimme hätte nicht ausdrucksloser sein können. Hmm, Whitlock schaffte durchschnittlich 0,32 Yards mehr pro Wurf als Fitzgerald. Er war Cullens liebstes Ziel, er wurde 15 Mal pro Spiel umgeworfen, während Fitzgerald nur 13 Mal geworfen wurde. Kein großer Unterschied. Cullen konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er zwei erstklassige Wide Receivers hatte, denen er zupassen konnte.

"Bella! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Shit, ich hatte ihr nicht zugehört. Sie hatte mir irgendwas erzählt, wie sie irgendjemanden getroffen hatte, aber ich hatte es nicht wirklich verarbeitet.

"Tut mir Leid, Alice, ich muss arbeiten."

"Hmpf. Ich habe schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen und du hast zu viel zu tun, um mir jetzt zuzuhören? Ich sage dir, er ist der Mann für mich!" Natürlich war er das. Jeder war noch der Mann für sie, bis es drei Wochen später einen neuen Mann für sie gab. Alice war in höchstem Maße romantisch. Sie glaubte an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Das Problem war nur, dass sie viele Leute erblickte. Ein Kerl ersetzte den nächsten und dann kam der nächste und dann der nächste ... ich konnte kaum mehr mithalten.

Ich seufzte und drehte mich vom Bildschirm weg. Ich sah zum Fenster hinaus auf das Gebäude gegenüber. "Okay, wie hast du ihn getroffen?" Wenn ich nicht nachgab und ihr diese Frage stellte, würde sie mich so lange quälen, bis ich es endlich tat. Es war besser nachzugeben, als ihren inneren Plagegeist heraufzubeschwören.

"Bei dieser Charity Fashion Show, die ich arrangiert hatte! Er saß in der ersten Reihe und eins meiner männlichen Models tauchte nicht auf, also habe ich ihn überredet, für mich bei der Show mitzumachen. Er war ein großer Hit!" Tja, zumindest war ich nicht die Einzige, die Alices Befehle befolgen musste.

"Das glaube ich dir." Ich wartete darauf, dass sie zum Hauptgrund ihres Anrufes kam. Sie wollte sich nie einfach nur über die Kerle unterhalten. Ich musste sie immer kennenlernen.

"Also, wir treffen uns morgen Abend! Kannst du um acht auch zu Axis/Radius kommen?" Und da waren wir.

"Hör mal, Alice ..."

"Nein, hör du mal, Bella! Das ist mir wichtig. _Er _ist mir wichtig. Ich weiß schon, was du sagen wirst, als brauchst du es gar nicht zu sagen. Er ist der Mann für mich. Punkt." Das hatte sie schon mal gesagt, allerdings nicht so beharrlich wie jetzt.

"Wenn ich gehe ..." Sie unterbrach mich mit einem aufgeregten Kreischen. "Und ich sage noch nicht, dass ich gehe ..." Wen wollte ich hier eigentlich verarschen? Ich würde schon gehen, weil ich immer mitkam. "Dann bin ich nur für eine Stunde oder so dabei. Ich muss am Freitag über ein Spiel schreiben." Arbeit war immer eine gute Entschuldigung.

Und das Kreischen war in voller Lautstärke wieder zurück. "Oh Bella, ich kann es kaum erwarten! Ich habe meinem Jazz schon so viel von dir erzählt und er will dich unbedingt kennenlernen!" Jazz? Oh nein, zur Hölle, wieder ein Musiker. Der letzte war ein gammliger Sänger namens Embry, der Alice dazu gebracht hatte, Batik-Klamotten zu tragen und überallhin barfuß zu laufen. Das war eine ihrer unglücklicheren Romanzen gewesen ... Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in dieser Zeit überhaupt geduscht hatte. Sie musste damals eins mit der Erde werden oder so was. Gott sei Dank dauerte das mit ihm nicht einmal zwei Wochen lang.

_Beruhige dich, Bella. Sie werden sie nicht ins Axis/Radius lassen, wenn sie nicht geduscht hat und keine Schuhe trägt. Das ist der heißeste Club in Scottsdale. Nur die Elite darf dort hinein. _Nicht etwa, dass ich zur Elite gehörte, aber Alice. Sie war die beste Party-Organisatorin der ganzen Stadt. "Jazz?", fragte ich mit Angst in der Stimme.

"Ja! Mein Jazzy! Warte, bis du ihn siehst, Bella. Er ist toll. Groß und blond und schlank, aber voller Muskeln! Oh mein Gott." Und weg war sie. Sie schwärmte von ihrem heißen Musiker. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Computer zu und begann, Cullens Wurfstatistiken neu zu berechnen, während sie weiter und weiter plapperte. "Und ich schwöre dir, ich will dich nicht verkuppeln, ich brauche dich aber wirklich wegen moralischer Unterstützung dort."

Halt ... was? "Wovon sprichst du bitte?"

"Hast du mir wieder nicht zugehört? Verdammt, Bella, wie kannst du bloß? Ich habe endlich Mr. Right gefunden und du ignorierst mich total!"

"Ich habe zugehört, Alice, ich versuche bloß zu arbeiten. Was hast du mit verkuppeln gemeint?" Ich versuchte, nicht verzweifelt zu klingen, aber es gelang mir nicht.

"Das ist kein Verkuppeln. Jazzy will bloß, dass ich seinen besten Freund kennenlerne, also bringt er ihn mit und ich bringe dich für die moralische Unterstützung mit. Den besten Freund kennenzulernen ist wichtig und ich will es nicht vermasseln! Ich brauche moralische Unterstützung!" Oh, zur Hölle, nein.

"Alice, du weißt, dass ich momentan nicht daran interessiert bin, jemanden kennenzulernen. Ich habe zu viel zu tun und ..."

"Und du hast für einen Mann in deinem Leben keine Zeit. Du bist völlig damit zufrieden, allein zu sein, und du bist über diesen Trottel hinweg. Ja, ich weiß, Bella, das habe ich schon tausend Mal gehört. Ich schwöre dir, ich versuche nicht, dich mit jemandem zu verkuppeln. Ich brauche dich einfach dort, damit wir uns unterhalten und damit ich gut dastehe. Das ist nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?"

Ich starrte meinen Bildschirm böse an und dachte darüber nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte schon lang nicht mehr versucht, mich zu verkuppeln, also war es wirklich möglich, dass es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte. Und ich liebte sie und wollte, dass sie glücklich war, auch wenn ihr Glück immer vom jeweiligen Kerl in ihrem Leben abhing. Könnte ich es aushalten, den besten Freund eine Stunde lang zu unterhalten? "Schön, ich mache es, aber du bist mir etwas schuldig."

"Danke, Bella! Du bist die beste Freundin im ganzen Universum. Zieh das Prada Kleid an, das ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe!" Und sie hatte aufgelegt. Worauf hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen?

EPOV

"Komm schon." Jasper sauste das Feld entlang und lief sein altbekanntes Muster. Ich warf den Ball, als er etwa zwanzig Yards entfernt war, da ich wusste, dass er den Ball einholen würde. Er lief schneller und fing den Ball mühelos aus der Luft. "Nett", sagte ich ihm.

Er grinste und seine Grübchen kamen zum Vorschein, während er zu mir zurück joggte. "Netter Wurf. Lassen wir es jetzt gut sein für heute?"

Ich rollte meine rechte Schulter und spürte keinen Schmerz, was gut war, da am Sonntag das erste Spiel der Saison starten würde. "Yeah, verziehen wir uns von hier." Wir gingen in die Umkleide und schnappten uns unsere Handtücher und frische Kleidung.

"Also, was hast du morgen Abend vor?", fragte Jasper. Da war etwas in seinem Tonfall, das ich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. War er nervös? Das konnte nicht sein.

"Nein. Ich will zu Hause bleiben und ein Spiel auf Band ansehen." Ich zog mir mein verschwitztes T-Shirt aus.

Jasper glucksste und verdrehte seine blauen Augen. Er schlang ein Handtuch über seine nun nackten Schultern. "Wirklich, Edward? Ein altes Spiel? Wie oft kannst du dir die ansehen? Du weißt doch, dass du schon all ihre Abwehrzüge auswendig kannst."

"Und?" Ich war eben gern vorbereitet, und das wusste er. Wir waren schon seit zwei Jahren Teamkollegen und kannten uns sogar noch länger. Seine Longhorns hatten zwei Mal während unserer Collegejahre gegen meine Trojaner gespielt und wir hatten am Spielfeld zwar gegeneinander gespielt, danach aber sofort Freundschaft geschlossen, bis wir beide im Jahr 2007 von den Cardinals angeheuert wurden.

"Also was könntest du noch lernen, wenn du es nochmals ansiehst? Freeney wird dir die ganze Zeit über nachjagen und Williams und Ford werden hinter mir her sein. Ford humpelt ein wenig wegen einer kleinen Knöchelverstauchung und Williams könnte mich nicht mal auf einem Motorrad einholen. Das wissen wir doch alles schon, Cullen."

"Ja, wir werden sehen. Warum fragst du überhaupt, was ich vor habe?"

Er sah von mir weg und griff in sein Schließfach. "Weil ich mir gedacht habe, du könntest mich ins Axis begleiten."

"Ins Axis/Radius?" Ich konnte den Unglauben nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen. Das war der letzte Ort, an den jemand wie Jasper hingehen würde. Er war lieber in alten Kneipen unterwegs, nicht in Dance Clubs. Zur Hölle, und mir ging es genauso. Ich war nicht mehr dort gewesen, seit ich mit Tanya Schluss gemacht hatte.

"Ja", murmelte er und sah mich noch immer nicht an.

"Jasper, was ist los?"

Er sah zu mir hoch und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte mich sprachlos. Er sah aus, als hätte er im Lotto gewonnen. Sein Gesicht strahlte förmlich, verdammt noch mal. "Was zur Hölle? Bist du schwanger?"

Er lachte und boxte mir auf die linke Schulter. Wohlweislich verschonte er meinen Wurfarm. "Nein, Mann. Es ist bloß ... ich habe jemanden kennengelernt und ich will sie dir vorstellen." Eine Frau? Tja, gut, das war sicher besser als der erste Mann der Welt, der schwanger wird. Eine Freundin war schon in Ordnung.

"Whitlock, hat dich endlich ein Mädchen um den Finger gewickelt?" Das war ein erstes Mal. Jas ließ sie normalerweise wieder fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und entschuldigte sich nie dafür. Ich war immer derjenige, der in einer Beziehung landete, sogar wenn ich das nicht wollte.

Sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. "Ja, sie heißt Alice und sie ist unglaublich. Sie ist wie ein Wirbelwind und ich weiß nicht. Ich musste sie nur ansehen und es war um mich geschehen." Heilige Scheiße, er war wirklich verliebt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das noch erleben durfte.

Ich ignorierte den leichten Neid, den dieses Geständnis entlockte, und erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Gut für dich, Jas. Ich möchte sie gern kennenlernen." Der Film vom Spiel konnte warten. Mein bester Freund verliebte sich schließlich nicht jeden Tag.

"Gut. Im Axis um acht. Wir sind im VIP Bereich." Das Lächeln schwand von seinem Gesicht und er beäugte mich vorsichtig. "Da gibt es nur einen Haken."

"Was?" Wie schlimm konnte es wohl schon sein?

"Sie will jemanden mitbringen."

Oh, das hätte ich mir denken sollen. "Ich nehme an, ihre beste Freundin?"

Er sah verlegen aus. "Naja, ja, aber ..."

"Verdammt, Jasper, du weißt doch, dass ich momentan keine Frau will. Ich bin gerade erst wieder frei geworden."

"Ich versuche nicht, dich mit jemandem zu verkuppeln, ich schwöre es. Ich weiß, was Tanya dir angetan hat. Sie will bloß, dass ich ihre beste Freundin kennenlerne, und ich brauche dich, damit du mir den Rücken freihältst. Du weißt, wie Mädchen so sind, wenn sie gerade jemanden kennen gelernt haben."

"Sieh mal, Jasper, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du weißt, wie sich die Mädels bei mir benehmen, und ich glaube nicht ..."

"Alice sagt, Bella ist überhaupt nicht so wie all die anderen. Sie hat genauso wenig mit Dates am Hut wie du und wird nicht um dich herumscharwenzeln, bloß damit sie dich ins Bett kriegt. Aber wenn du mich fragst, würde es dir nicht schaden, wenn du ..."

"Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe, Mann." Ich schlug mit dem Handtuch nach ihm und er sprang lachend zur Seite. "Wenn ich es tun will, mache ich es mir selber, aber danke."

Er hielt seine Hände kapitulierend hoch. "Ich weiß! Ich will dich nicht drängen. Genieß dein Zölibat, Mönchward."

"Trottel."

"Wenigstens weiß ich, wie ich meinen Schwanz einsetzen muss. Und bei dir?" Ich lachte mit ihm mit und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag mir bloß nicht, dass Tanya dich kastriert hat! Das würde eine Menge erklären."

"Zum Glück hab ich meinen Schwanz aus dem Schussfeuer rausgehalten, danke." Meine Ex hatte ein heißes Russisches Temperament und sie ist richtig auf mich losgegangen, als ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber zum Glück konnte sie sich nicht an meinem Schwanz vergreifen.

"Das ist gut. All die Frauen und auch ein paar Männer wären ziemlich in Trauer, wenn du dauerhaft vom Markt wärst."

"Weißt du, für jemanden, der etwas von mir will, benimmst du dich wie ein ziemlicher Arsch."

Er warf mir sein bestes Lächeln zu. "So bin ich halt. Und ich weiß, du liebst mich trotzdem."

"Mann, ich würde nicht davon sprechen, dich zu lieben, wenn wir beide halb nackt in einer Umkleide stehen."

"Ich bin mir eben meiner Männlichkeit bewusst."

"Ja klar." Jasper lief ständig nackt durch die Umkleide. Es war ihm egal, wer sich darin befinden könnte. Einmal war meine Mutter gekommen, um meinen Vater abzuholen und ... nein, daran wollte ich mich lieber nicht erinnern. "Ich geh unter die Brause."

"Also, morgen um acht?" Seine Augen bettelten mich an, sodass ich ihm nicht absagen konnte.

"Ich werde da sein." Worauf zur Hölle hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?

BPOV

Ich war spät dran und Alice würde mich umbringen. Es war aber nicht meine Schuld. Buddy hatte mir den Artikel über Todd Johnson, den Quarterback der McKinley High und zukünftigen Arizona Wildcat Spieler, mit etlichen Fragen und Überarbeitungen zurückgeschickt. Bis ich alles ausgebessert hatte, war es schon nach sechs gewesen. Ich eilte nach Hause, duschte und zog mich um, und da war es auch schon Viertel vor acht. Ich würde niemals pünktlich dort sein und sie würde mir die Hölle heiß machen.

Hmm, ist es besser, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich zu spät komme, und sie mir dann tausend böse SMS und Sprachnachrichten schickt, oder soll ich einfach stillschweigend zu spät kommen? Sie musste ja vor "ihrem Jazz" und seinem Freund höflich sein, also war das Zweitere wohl die bessere Alternative. Der Zorn der großen Alice war nichts, das ich zu spüren bekommen wollte, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Sie konnte später wütend auf mich sein. Zumindest hatte ich das kleine, schwarze Kleid von Prada angezogen, so wie sie es mir vorgeschrieben hatte, nicht wahr? Ich hatte meine Haare gewaschen, gefönt und Locken gedreht, sodass es mir in sanften Wellen um das Gesicht fiel. Ich hatte sogar Make-up aufgelegt. Alice würde zwar nicht erfreut über meine Verspätung sein, aber zumindest würde ihr mein Aussehen gefallen. Ich wäre so und so zu spät gekommen. Ich hatte mir für sie mehr Mühe gegeben als für meine eigenen Dates, was natürlich auch der Grund sein konnte, wieso ich kaum welche hatte, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte. Aber egal.

Ich stieg in meinen treuen, silbernen Volvo und fuhr ins Zentrum von Scottsdale. Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde von meiner Wohnung in Phoenix aus. Warum machte ich das schnell noch mal? Oh ja, weil ich meine beste Freundin liebte. Dumm von mir, wirklich. Ich konnte jederzeit eine neue beste Freundin finden, allerdings gab es nirgendwo auf der Welt eine andere Alice. Sie trieb mich zwar oft in den Wahnsinn, aber normalerweise hatte sie Recht. Jeden Ausflug, den wir unternahmen und von dem ich dachte, er wäre grässlich, verwandelte sich dann immer schlagartig in die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Sie drängte und bettelte – ich zickte und grummelte – und irgendwie ergänzten wir uns einfach wunderbar.

Ich bog in die Camelback Road ein und seufzte, sobald der riesige Club in Sicht kam. Axis und Radius waren zwei getrennte Gebäude, die durch eine Galerie aus Glas miteinander verbunden waren. Axis befand sich auf der einen Seite, Radius auf der anderen. Die zweigeschossigen Gebäude hatten riesige Glasfronten. Es gab zwei Dance Floors und auf jedem Stockwerk einige Bars. Alice war Alice und hatte uns Plätze im VIP-Bereich des Axis gesichert. Ich hielt vor dem Herrn vom Parkservice an und stieg zögerlich aus dem Wagen.

Der Einparker nahm meine Schlüssel und reichte mir ein Ticket, bevor er mich zum Haupteingang des Axis schickte. Dort traf ich auf einen schwerfälligen Mann, der ultra seriös aussah in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Ich dachte kurz daran, mich umzudrehen und wieder in meinen Wagen zu steigen, aber der Parkservice war bereits weggefahren. Ich holte tief Luft und näherte mich dem riesigen Kerl. " Ihren Ausweis bitte, Miss", sagte er in tiefem Bariton.

Ich schluckte und zog ihn aus meiner Geldbörse. "Isabella Swan? Sie sind auf der VIP Liste." Ich versuchte, mir bei der Überraschung in seiner Stimme nichts zu denken. Ich sah wirklich nicht so aus, als gehörte ich in den VIP Bereich, also konnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich konnte mich zwar in Prada kleiden, aber das machte noch lange keinen VIP aus mir. Ich würde sowieso am liebsten immer ein T-Shirt und Jeans tragen.

"Äh, wo ist der VIP Bereich?" Ich war erst einmal hier gewesen, und das war natürlich mit Alice. Damals standen wir aber nicht auf der VIP Liste. Sie musste wohl etwas für den Club geleistet haben, wenn sie diesen Status bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie hier eine große Feier geplant und nun küssten sie ihr dafür die Füße. Das geschah relativ oft in letzter Zeit, sie machte sich langsam echt einen Namen.

"Die Stufen hoch und dann rechts bis ganz nach hinten. Dort müssen Sie wieder Ihren Ausweis vorzeigen, also können Sie ihn gleich heraußen lassen", sagte er mir schroff. Er hatte sich bereits von mir abgewandt und neue Gäste begrüßt, die hinter mir aufgetaucht waren. Ich holte tief Luft und betrat den Club.

Sofort tauchte ich in den pulsierenden Beat eines Rihanna Songs ein. "Rude Boy" kam über die Lautsprecher und einige Gäste wirbelten auf der Tanzfläche herum. Ich blieb sicherheitshalber von diesem Chaos fern, lief direkt zu den Stufen und stieg vorsichtig empor. Natürlich musste ich heute diese Schuhe mit den 10 Zentimeter hohen Absätzen tragen. Aber diese Schuhe gehörten einfach zu diesem Kleid. Das wusste ich nur, weil Alice sie zu dem Kleid hinzugegeben hatte, als sie es mir geschenkt hatte.

Ich klammerte mich an den Handlauf wie an eine Rettungsleine, stieg vorsichtig empor und atmete einmal erleichtert aus, als ich oben ohne hinzufallen angekommen war. Meine Tollpatschigkeit hatte ich zum größten Teil hinter mir gelassen, außer ich trug Stilettos. Verdammt seien Alice und ihr lächerlicher Geschmack, was Schuhe betraf.

Ich schob mich durch die Menge. Die Masse an Leuten, die mir im Weg herumstanden, irritierte mich. Warum waren die alle an einem Donnerstagabend unterwegs? Musste morgen niemand arbeiten gehen? Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich dem Champ fünf Runden lang im Ring gegenübergestanden, bis ich es zur VIP Zone geschafft hatte. Hier stand wieder ein riesiger, muskulöser Mann an der Tür, und dieser hatte einen komplett kahlrasierten Kopf. Ich reichte ihm meinen Ausweis und er verglich ihn mit seiner Liste. Ja, ich war noch die selbe Isabella Swan wie unten. Ehrlich, wie exklusiv konnte der VIP Bereich hier schon sein? Er trat zurück, öffnete die Glastür und wedelte mich herein.

Ich brauchte eine Minute, um meine Umgebung zu betrachten. Alice wusste eindeutig noch nicht, dass ich hier war, sonst hätte sie mich schon zu sich gerufen. Hier herinnen war es dunkel und eigentlich auch ziemlich ruhig. Die Musik spielte auch hier, aber in einer Lautstärke, bei der man nicht schreien musste, um seine Freunde zu verstehen. Im vorderen Teil befand sich eine Bar mit allen möglichen Flaschen auf Vorrat, die man sich nur wünschen konnte, und sie alle sahen für mich sehr hochklassig aus. Nicht dass ich das aus persönlicher Erfahrung wissen konnte, aber die Flaschen waren sehr hübsch. An den anderen drei Seiten des Raumes befanden sich jeweils Nischen, und ich ging eine nach der anderen entlang auf der Suche nach meiner kleinen Freundin und ihrem mysteriösen Kerl. _Und dessen Freund natürlich, _erinnerte mich die saure Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Ist doch bloß für eine Stunde, Bella, das überlebst du schon. _Hoffte ich zumindest.

Ich spähte auf der rechten Seite in die Ecke, und dort war sie, nur zwei Nischen von der Bar entfernt. Es war witzig, wie sie es schaffte, in jeder Situation hervorzustechen. Sie trug ein rotes Neckholder-Top, einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und kniehohe schwarze Stiefel. Sie sah mit einem Wort umwerfend aus. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und beobachtete meine beste Freundin, die vor Freude förmlich glühte und mit dem blonden Kerl neben ihr plauderte. Sein Kopf war ihr zugewandt und mir abgewandt, also konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen, bis ich am Tisch angekommen war. Jemand war neben ihm gesessen, wie es aussah, denn ich sah ein leeres Bierglas vor einem dritten Platz stehen, aber derjenige, zu dem es gehörte, war gerade nicht da.

Ich ging hinüber zu ihnen und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. Alice hatte ihre Hand auf den Arm des Blonden gelegt und bemerkte meine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht. "Alice?" Immer noch nichts. "Alice!" Ich sprach ein paar Dezibel lauter und endlich nahm sie mich wahr. Sie wandte ihre Augen von ihrem Adonis ab und sah mich. Und ein riesiges Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

"Bella!" Sie sprang auf und verließ die Nische wie ein Blitz. Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich, noch ehe ich mit ihrer Bewegung mithalten konnte. "Du hast es geschafft!" In ihrer Stimme lag überhaupt kein Tadel und ich merkte, wie ich mich ein wenig entspannte. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht böse, dass ich zu spät gekommen war.

"Hab ich doch versprochen, oder?", fragte ich und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

"Ja! Ich kann immer auf dich zählen", murmelte sie leise, sodass nur ich sie hören konnte. Sie zog sich zurück und ich drehte mich zu ihrer neuesten Flamme um. "Bella, das ist die Liebe meines Lebens, Jasper. Jazzy, das ist meine Bella." Jasper? Tja, das war wenigstens um einiges besser, als wenn sein Name wirklich Jazz gewesen wäre, schätze ich.

Ich drehte mich um, um ihrem Date die Hand zu reichen. Er stand gerade von der Nische auf und seine ziemlich große, sportliche Figur kam zum Vorschein. Ich merkte, wie mein Kinn nach unten klappte, sobald ich sein Gesicht sah. Heilige Scheiße, er war kein Musiker. Alices Jazz war der Jasper Whitlock der Cardinals, einer der besten Wide Receivers der Liga, und das nach erst zwei Saisonen. Warum zur Hölle hatte sie mir nicht erzählt, dass er Football spielte? Oder hatte sie es etwa doch? Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst, als sie mich auf dem Telefon zugetextet hatte. Und doch hätte sie sicher gehen sollen, dass ich es wusste. Das war die Art von Information, die man der besten Freundin, die Football über alles liebte, erzählen musste, oder?

"Bella, es freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen. Alice hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt", sagte er, nahm meine Hand in seine und hob sie an seine Lippen hoch. Ich gluckste wegen seines südlichen Charmes.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen, Jasper. Ich fürchte, dass Alice mir nicht so viel von dir erzählt hat wie umgekehrt." Ich schoss ihr einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich dachte, du wärst Musiker, da sie dich immer Jazzy nannte." Sie zuckte die Achseln und rutschte zurück in die Nische neben ihn. Ich setzte mich neben ihr hin.

Er musste bei dieser Aussage lachen. "Ich fürchte, dass ich ziemlich versage, sobald ich in die Nähe eines Musikinstruments komme. Meine Momma hat versucht, mich in einen Violinenkurs zu stecken, aber es war hoffnungslos." Etwas hinter meiner Schulter erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er grinste. "Aber bei meinem Jungen hier könnte man das nicht behaupten. Er ist der Musiker von uns beiden. Bella, das ist Edward. Edward, das ist Bella."

Edward? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Ich spürte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und drehte mich um. Direkt neben mir stand jemand in einer blauen Jeans. Ich war auf einer Augenhöhe mit seiner Leistengegend. _Toll, Bella, genau so macht man einen guten ersten Eindruck. _Ich blickte langsam nach oben und sah das jägergrüne Hemd, das sich über seiner sagenhaften Brust etwas spannte. Ich schluckte, mein Blick setzte seine Reise nach oben fort und ich sah zwei schön geformte Schultern. Er musste es sein. Es konnte nicht sein, aber es musste es sein. Ich blickte weiter hoch, sah das Kinn, und dann wusste ich es. Er war es. Edward Cullen. Fick mich. Im buchstäblichen und im übertragenen Sinne, fick mich, bitte.

EPOV

Das war Scheiße. Ich war um acht im Axis, so wie Jasper es wollte. Ich hatte all den Mist mitgemacht, den ich immer an einem Ort wie diesem erlebte. Ich wurde um Autogramme und Fotos gebeten, die Mädchen versuchten, mir ihre Telefonnummern zuzustecken ... warum war ich noch mal hier? Oh ja, wegen meines besten Freundes. Ich bewegte mich rasch durch das Gedränge der Bewunderer und holte dankbar Luft, als ich es relativ unbeschädigt in den VIP Bereich geschafft hatte. Zum größten Teil liebte ich mein Leben, aber es war nicht gerade mein liebster Zeitvertreib, mich mit geldgierigen Frauen zu umgeben. Wenn sie mich meinetwegen gern kennen würden, wäre das toll, aber sie sahen immer nur den Quarterback Edward Cullen.

Das war frustrierend und einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb ich es mehr oder weniger aufgegeben hatte, mich mit Frauen zu verabreden. Die meisten wollten nur mit mir gesehen werden und ich war ihnen egal, wenn es nicht gerade darum ging, etwas für sie zu tun. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, die den Druck des Ruhmes verstand, und so war ich zuerst mit Lauren zusammen, dann mit Tanya. Beides waren monumentale Fehler. Lauren machte es zur Gewohnheit, mit all ihren Filmpartnern herumzuvögeln. Das fand ich heraus, als ich sie zum ersten Mal am Set besucht hatte und ich sie unglücklicherweise mitten beim Sex vorfand mit dem Kerl, der in dem Film ihren Vater spielte. Ihren Vater! Ich wusste, dass er nicht wirklich ihr Vater war, aber es war trotzdem ziemlich widerlich.

Und Tanya? Sie benutzte mich nur, so wie es all die anderen auch wollten. Wir sahen zusammen gut aus, aber das war es auch schon wieder. Sie hatte fürchterliche Launen ... Naomi Campbell war im Vergleich mit ihr wie ein Engel. Ihre Ausraster waren irgendwo legendär, aber irgendwann hatte ich sie satt. Wir sahen uns etwa zwei Mal im Monat und das war meiner Meinung nach zwei Mal öfter als notwendig. Ich versuchte einige Monate lang, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, aber sie lenkte mich jedes Mal mit Sex ab und so blieb ich weiterhin mit ihr zusammen. Schließlich brachte ich es vor ein paar Monaten hinter mich. Ich ließ die Wut, das Kratzen und das Schlagen über mich ergehen und trennte mich für immer von ihr. War es ein Wunder, dass mich derzeit Frauen nicht interessierten?

Aber heute ging es nicht um mich. Ich war wegen Jasper hier. Er war verrückt nach dieser Alice und als Freund war es meine Pflicht, sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn verdient hatte. Jas hatte ein gutes Herz und er vertraute immer sofort jedem Menschen. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass sie es wert war. Ich sah sein zerzaustes blondes Haar an der rechten Seite der Bar und machte mich auf den Weg hinüber zu ihm.

"Hey Jas, ich bin hier."

Er strahlte mich an und ich war von seinem schier glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck geschockt. Er war schon immer zufrieden gewesen, aber heute war es mehr als das. Er war komplett in diesem Mädchen verloren.

Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. "Hey Mann, was möchtest du?" Ich bestellte ein Bier und Jasper reichte dem Barkeeper einen Hunderter. "Behalten Sie den Rest." Manche Leute würden denken, er wäre ein Angeber, aber so war Jasper eben, er war ziemlich großzügig. "Komm schon, ich muss dir Alice vorstellen."

Er führte mich hinüber zu ihrer Nische, die von weitem leer aussah, bis wir näher kamen. Eine winzige Frau mit stacheligem, schwarzem Haar und einem aufreizenden, roten Oberteil saß dort. Sie war so klein, dass ich sie in der Nische gar nicht gesehen hatte. Sie stand auf und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, da sie neben Jasper noch winziger aussah. Sie waren körperlich total gegensätzlich, aber sie passten so wunderbar zusammen, dass man das einfach nicht ignorieren konnte. "Edward, ich freue mich so, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Jazzy spricht nonstop von dir", zwitscherte sie. Ihre Stimme war so fröhlich und sie grinste hoch zu mir. Aber _Jazzy?_  
>Ich wollte ihr gerade meine Hand reichen, aber sie ignorierte sie und sprang mir förmlich in die Arme. Sie schlang ihre kurzen Arme so weit es ging um mich und umarmte mich, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Ja, ich konnte sehen, warum Jasper sie mochte. Sie war voller Leben und hatte keinen einzigen schüchternen Knochen in ihrem Körper. Er brauchte jemanden wie sie, sie war die ideale Ergänzung für ihn. Ich mochte sie sofort. "Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, Alice. Könntest du mich vielleicht nicht so fest drücken? Ich habe in drei Tagen ein Spiel und kann daher keine angeknacksten Rippen brauchen." Ich machte bloß Spaß, aber sie kicherte und ließ mich los. Sie rutschte wieder in die Nische und setzte sich so dicht zu Jasper, dass sie fast auf seinem Schoß saß. Das schien ihn aber nicht zu stören.<p>

Ich setzte mich an seine andere Seite und bemerkte, das Alices Freundin noch nicht da war. Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Belinda? Ich nippte an meinem Bier und spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht, als ich sah, wie Alice und Jasper einander ansahen. Aber sonst war wahrscheinlich niemand da, dem das auffallen könnte. Ich räusperte mich und Alice drehte sich zu mir. "Tut mir Leid", sagte sie mit einem weiteren Kichern. "Ich vergesse immer alles um mich herum, wenn mein Jazzy da ist." Da war es wieder. Jazzy. Ich lachte und dachte daran, dass ich Jasper mal so in der Umkleide nennen musste. Emmett würde einmal lachend über das ganze Feld rennen, wenn er das hörte.

"Also, wie habt ihr zwei euch kennengelernt?" Das hatte er mir noch nicht verraten, und ich dachte, das wäre ein guter Punkt, um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Wie schon vermutet erhellte sich Alices Gesicht und sie erzählte mir ihre Geschichte.

"Ich bin Event Plannerin und habe vor ein paar Wochen eine Wohltätigkeits-Modenschau für das Phoenix Children's Hospital organisiert. Du hast sicher davon gehört." Und das stimmte auch. Ich musste an diesem Tag eine Hochzeit im Kreis der Familie besuchen, andernfalls wäre ich mit meinen Eltern wahrscheinlich auch dort gewesen. "Jedenfalls ist eines meiner männlichen Models nicht aufgetaucht! Ich war komplett verzweifelt und habe am Vorhang vorbeigeschaut, um nachzusehen, ob ich jemanden finden könnte, der einspringen könnte, und dort war er. Er saß in der ersten Reihe." Sie gab Jasper einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Er raubte mir den Atem. Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten, bevor ich zu ihm gehen und ihn bitten konnte, für mich die Show zu übernehmen."

Jasper lachte. "Bitten? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich gebeten hast." Sie schaute ihn böse an, und er schlang einen Arm um sie und drehte sich zu mir. "Eigentlich kam sie zu mir und informierte mich, dass eines ihrer Models ausgefallen war und ich für ihn einspringen musste. Ich wollte protestieren, dass ich ja nichts vom Modeln verstand, und sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und informierte mich, dass ich toll aussehe und es auch wüsste und ich ja bloß den Laufsteg entlanglaufen müsste."

"Tja, du siehst ja wirklich toll aus", meinte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Es kam mir fast so vor, als wäre ich ein Eindringling in der Welt der Beiden. Das war seltsam.

"Wenn du meinst, Liebling", murmelte er. Seine Wangen röteten sich ein wenig. Gütiger Gott, Jasper errötete? Ich sollte das filmen und dann dem ganzen Team vorspielen. Das wäre eine Lachnummer. Ich lachte und er sah mich an und grinste verlegen. "Jedenfalls versuchte ich, mit ihr zu streiten, aber die Diskussion dauerte nicht einmal zwei Minuten. Das Nächste, das ich wusste, war, wie ich hinter die Bühne geschleppt wurde und sie mir die Kleidung vom Leib riss. Aber das war mir eigentlich relativ egal."

Sie kicherte. "Nein, es war ihm komplett egal. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, aber ich sagte ihm, dass wir keine Zeit für Spielchen hatten, aber wenn er seine Sache gut machte, würde ich ihm vielleicht später beim Ausziehen helfen."

Sie kannte keine Grenzen, oder? Es war ihr nicht mal annähernd peinlich, mir zu erzählen, dass sie wenige Minuten, nachdem sie meinen Freund kennengelernt hatte, schon beschlossen hatte, ihn zu vögeln. Obwohl es normalerweise abtörnend war, so etwas zu hören, war es das aus irgendeinem Grund bei ihr nicht der Fall.

"Also hast du bei einer Modenschau mitgemacht? Hat das jemand gefilmt?", fragte ich mit einem riesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Alice nickte und Jasper schüttelte zur gleichen Zeit den Kopf. "Ja, ich brauche unbedingt die Filmaufzeichnung."

Sie lachte. "Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte sie, während Jasper gleichzeitig sagte: "Nur über meine Leiche." Sie tätschelte Jasper den Arm und er starrte mich böse an. "Ich lasse es dir zukommen", flüsterte sie tonlos, während er von ihr wegsah. Ich mochte dieses Mädchen, ich mochte sie wirklich.

"Jedenfalls ging er dort hoch und brüstete sich ..."

"Brüsten? Das glaube ich nicht", unterbrach Jasper sie. "Ich ging dort eher so schnell wie möglich lang."

Sie lachte wieder. "Okay, das ist wahr. Er war nicht direkt ein Profi auf dem Laufsteg, aber er hat es für mich gemacht und ich war ihm sehr dankbar." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und ich musste mich wieder räuspern, weil sie anscheinend die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatten. "Tut mir Leid", sagte sie wieder, aber ihr Lachen strafte ihrer Worte Lügen.

"Nach der Show setzten wir uns hinter der Bühne hin und unterhielten uns stundenlang. Es war, als hätten wir uns schon unser ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Und du kennst mich, Mann. Ich spreche mit niemandem recht lang, aber mit Alice hier war das alles ganz natürlich." Jaspers Worte waren eine Untertreibung. Man konnte jede Menge Spaß mit ihm haben und er war ein guter Freund, aber bei Interviews war er schrecklich. Am liebsten beantwortete er die Fragen so knapp wie möglich, damit er rasch von den Kameras wegkommen konnte. Und jetzt zu hören, dass er sich mit jemandem stundenlang unterhalten hatte, war surreal. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Alice das meiste gesprochen.

"Bei mir ist er die totale Quasselstrippe", sagte sie und widerlegte meine Gedanken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste sie an. Sie war ein eigenes Kapitel. Ich fragte mich, ob ihre Freundin wohl auch so war wie sie. Sie war nicht wirklich mein Typ, aber für Jasper hätte ich sie mir auch nicht vorstellen können.

"Wo ist deine Freundin?" Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Ihr Name begann mit B, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Aber ich wollte nichts Falsches sagen und Alice damit wütend machen. Ich wollte sie mir nicht zur Feindin machen. So glücklich sie auch wirkte, ich konnte spüren, dass sie auch ein ziemliches Temperament hatte.

"Bella?" Sie blickte auf die zarte, silberne Uhr auf ihrem Handgelenk und runzelte die Stirn. "Sie ist spät dran, wie immer. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie auf der Arbeit aufgehalten. Sie wird bald da sein." Bella, genau. Hübscher Name. Ich fragte mich, ob sie wohl auch hübsch war?

Ich stellte mein leeres Bier auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Ich hole mir noch eines. Braucht ihr etwas?" Sie schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bar. Dies würde mein letzter Drink sein. Ich wollte nach Hause und mir noch einen Film ansehen, bevor ich schlafen ging. Ich holte mein Bier und kehrte zurück zur Nische. Anscheinend war Alices Freundin endlich gekommen. Ich sah einen braunen Schopf über der Nische erscheinen und blieb neben ihr stehen, um mich vorzustellen. Ich hörte gerade, wie Jasper erzählte, ich wäre ein Musiker, und war peinlich berührt. Warum erzählte er ihr das?

"Bella, darf ich dir Edward vorstellen? Edward, das ist Bella." Ich hörte gedämpft, wie Jasper uns einander vorstellte, aber ich sah bloß das Mädchen neben mir an.

Bella drehte sich um und ihr Blick war auf meine Hüftgegend fixiert. Ich merkte, wie mein Schwanz sich regte, einerseits weil sie ihm so nah war, andererseits weil sie ihn so lange ansah. Langsam blickte sie hoch zu mir und ich sah das Gesicht einer Porzellanpuppe mit langen, gewellten braunen Haaren. Ihre Augen waren verträumt, als sie mich ansah, und ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig. Ich schätze, sie erkannte mich. Sie war absolut wunderschön und ich merkte, wie mein Schwanz noch härter wurde, als ich sie in dem kleinen schwarzen Kleid betrachtete. Sie hatte kilometerlange Beine. Ich stellte mein Bier ab und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu berühren. "Hi." Meine Stimme klang selbstbewusst, trotz der Nervosität, als ich ihr meine Hand hinstreckte. "Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Bella." Der Name passte mehr als perfekt zu ihr. Sie nahm meine Hand und ich spürte bei ihrer Berührung einen elektrischen Schlag. Dieser Abend war voller Überraschungen. Und plötzlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr so schnell nach Hause.


	3. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Kicker bist

**First & Ten**

**Kapitel 3**

**Bist du sicher, dass du kein Kicker bist?**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward Cullen berührte meine Hand und es fühlte sich an, als würde die Elektrizität von 10.000 Volt über seine Fingerspitzen in meinen Körper fließen. Heilige Scheiße. Das war mir sicher noch nie zuvor passiert! Ich sah, wie seine tollen grünen Augen sich weiteten, bevor er meine Hand wieder los ließ. Hatte er es auch gespürt? Vielleicht waren die Schaltkreise an diesem Ort fehlerhaft. Vielleicht war er ein Roboter. Das machte Sinn. Niemand konnte von Natur aus so unheimlich gut aussehen. Ich konnte schon die Schlagzeile vor meinem inneren Auge sehen: Edward Cullen Roboter ab sofort käuflich zu erwerben! Und darunter das Bild von Horden von Frauen, die angestellt waren wie die zukünftigen Bräute, die beim Ausverkauf vor einem Brautmodengeschäft Schlange standen. Die Kopien von Edward würden die Welt übernehmen, aber niemand würde sich beschweren, weil er so gut aussah. Wie war das nur möglich, dass er als echte Person noch besser aussah als auf all diesen sexy Titelmagazinen? Das war so wahnsinnig unfair.

Ich merkte, dass er mir jetzt gegenüber saß und mich verwirrt beobachtete. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Wie lang hatte ich gerade von Edward Robotern phantasiert? Oh Gott, sie sahen mich alle an. Schnell, Bella, sag irgendwas! "Du hast lange Finger", stieß ich heraus. Heilige Scheiße, was hatte ich da gerade gesagt? Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht rot anlief, und ich dankte Gott dafür, dass es so wahnsinnig düster war an diesem Ort. Vielleicht sahen sie es nicht. Denn sie hatten auf alle Fälle gehört, wie ich gerade das Allerdümmste überhaupt zum heißesten Kerl auf dem ganzen Planeten gesagt hatte. Alice begann zu giggeln und ich hörte, wie Jasper versuchte, sein Lachen hinter seiner Hand zu verbergen.

Edward öffnete seinen Mund und dann schloss er ihn wieder. Er nahm eine dieser umwerfenden Hände und fuhr sich damit durch sein volles, kupferfarbenes Haar. "Ähm, ja, danke. Damit kann ich leichter meinen Football werfen." Er sah dabei auch noch selbstbewusst aus. _Was für ein toller erster Eindruck, Bella. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist daran gewöhnt, dass die Frauen mehr mit seinen Fingern machten als sie bloß als lang zu bezeichnen. Vielleicht hättest du sagen sollen, dass du sie gern in dir spüren willst. Die Frauen fragen ihn sicher ständig, ob er nicht ihr eigener, persönlicher Gynäkologe sein will. _Wie peinlich.

"Richtig, natürlich. Für den guten Griff und alles." Jesus Christus, warum konnte ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Vielleicht sollte ich so tun, als hätte ich einen Herzinfarkt. Später könnte ich behaupten, mein Gehirn hätte nicht genug Sauerstoff bekommen und deshalb habe ich so dumme Sachen gesagt. Außerdem könnte es dazu führen, dass er mir eine Mund zu Mund Beatmung gab. Sein Dad war schließlich Arzt, also konnte er das wahrscheinlich, oder? _Gute Idee, Bella. Dann würde dein Herz wirklich stehen bleiben und du würdest sterben. _Aber das wäre es total wert gewesen. Man braucht sich nur seine Lippen anzusehen.

Alice und Jasper lachten mich immer noch aus und ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst davor, was wohl wieder aus meinem Mund kommen würde, um ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten einfach die Klappe halten. "Also, woher kennst du Alice eigentlich?", fragte Edward. Er rettete mich davor, wieder etwas Idiotisches zu sagen. Danke.

"Wir waren Zimmerkolleginnen im College", antwortete ich. Es hätte noch so viel mehr zu erzählen gegeben, aber für den Rest der heutigen Nacht würde ich nicht mehr als das absolute Minimum mehr sprechen. Das war der einzige Weg, wie ich weitere verbale Unfälle vermeiden konnte.

Alice begann dann auch zu sprechen. Ich würde ihr ebenfalls gern dafür danken, aber sie hatte mich unvorbereitet in dieses Chaos gestoßen, also schuldete sie mir das und noch jede Menge mehr. "Bella war zuerst in unserem Zimmer und sie hatte ihre ganzen Sachen geordnet. Es sah aus wie in einem Militärlager! Natürlich kam ich dann und habe alles umorganisiert, sodass es aussah, als hätten wir schon unser ganzes Leben lang hier gewohnt. Bella musste aus ihrer Routine ausbrechen und es war meine Aufgabe, ihr dabei zu helfen. Ich hab sie mit auf eine Party geschleppt und seither sind wir Freundinnen."

Ich lachte bei der Erinnerung an Alices Entrüstung wegen der langweiligen Seite meines Zimmers auf. Sie hatte einen roten Edding genommen und ein Bild von uns beiden an meine Wand gemalt. Es am Ende des Jahres wieder weiß zu übermalen war nicht leicht gewesen, aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Wir hatten immer Spaß gehabt. "Es ist schwer, Alice nicht zu mögen."

Edward lächelte dieses umwerfende, halbe Grinsen, das das Innenleben der Frauen immer zum Zittern brachte. Okay, vielleicht war das nur bei mir so. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

Alice strahlte ihn an und warf ihre Arme um Jasper. "Siehst du, er mag mich! Ich wusste es doch!"

Jasper zerzauste ihr Haar. "Alice, ich glaube, ich hab dir gesagt, dass es so sein würde. Du warst diejenige, die befürchtet hatte, er würde dich hassen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, das warst ganz allein du, Jazz. Ich erinnere mich noch entfernt ..." Er unterbrach sie mit einem heißen Kuss, der viel besser ins Schlafzimmer gepasst hätte als in diesen gut besuchten Nachtclub. Ich sah hinüber zu Edward und merkte, dass er mich ansah. Er grinste und neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Pärchens, das direkt neben uns herumknutschte, und ich lachte und verdrehte meine Augen.

"Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, warum sie uns überhaupt eingeladen haben", sagte er mir und lehnte sich an den Tisch, damit ich ihn hören konnte. Gott, er war so groß, ich fragte mich, ob er überall so groß war. _Sag das ja nicht laut, Bella. _Was war los mit mir? Ich klang wie ein notgeiler Teenager. Das war nicht akzeptabel. Ich würde nicht zu einem dieser Mädchen werden, die ich so hasste. Er war nur ein Mann. Ein brennend heißer Mann, aber immer noch ein Mann. Ich würde ihn genau so behandeln wie jeden anderen auch.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Tja, da Jasper mir offenbar nichts von sich selbst erzählen kann, warum erzählst du mir nicht ein wenig von ihm?" Edwards Augen weiteten sich und sein Lächeln erhellte den Raum. Er stand auf, zog sich einen Stuhl zu unserem Tisch, näher zu mir, und setzte sich darauf. Es fühlte sich an, als bedeutete seine Nähe für meinen Körper Alarmstufe rot, denn auf meinen Armen kribbelte es und ich bekam sogar eine Gänsehaut. Gott, ich machte mich lächerlich. "Stört es dich?", fragte er und deutete auf seinen neuen Sitzplatz. Öh, nein, wieso sollte es mich stören, neben Edward fucking Cullen zu sitzen? Das einzige, das mich sehr wohl störte, war, wieso er mich nicht so küsste wie Jasper und Alice es gerade taten. Das störte mich sogar ziemlich.

Ich gratulierte mir im Stillen, dass ich diese Tatsache noch nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich nahm an, es wäre einfacher, als auf der anderen Seite des Tisches dir gegenüber zu sitzen. So muss ich nicht schreien." Er schenkte mir ein weiteres umwerfendes Lächeln und ich zitterte. Übte er das vor dem Spiegel? "Also, was willst du über Jasper wissen?"

"Ja", schaffte ich es gerade noch auszusprechen. Ich sah hinüber und merkte, dass er und Alice noch immer übereinander herfielen. "Alice hat offenbar einige wichtige Details weggelassen, als sie mir von ihm erzählt hatte. Wie seinen Namen und seinen Beruf. Ich nahm an, mit dem Namen Jazz wäre er so was wie ein Musiker."

Edward stieß das dunkelste, tiefste und hinreißendste Lachen aus, das ich je gehört hatte, und ich umklammerte die Tischkante, damit ich mich nicht auf ihn warf. _Du gehörst nicht zu diesen Mädchen, Bella. Er kann gar nicht wissen, welche Wirkung er auf dich hat._

"Jazz ... damit wird er in der Umkleide sicher noch ewig aufgezogen werden. Ich, äh, schätze, du weißt, dass wir Football spielen?" Er sah bei dieser Frage beinah aus, als würde er sich schämen. Das überraschte mich, denn ich hätte erwartet, er wäre kecker gewesen diesbezüglich. Vielleicht war mehr an Edward Cullen, als das bloße Auge erfassen konnte.

Ich ließ wieder locker und beschloss, mich nicht weiterhin dumm zu stellen. Ich würde ihn nach heute Abend wahrscheinlich sowieso nie wieder sehen, also gab es keinen Grund, um durchzudrehen. "Yeah, tja, irgendwie ist es mein Job, das zu wissen."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Was bedeutet das?"

"Ich bin Sportreporterin für _The Republic."_

Plötzlich war er derjenige, der angespannt aussah. "Oh."

Er stand langsam auf und ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Ich bin nicht wegen einer Story hier. Ehrlich. Ich wusste nicht einmal, mit wem wir uns treffen, weißt du noch?" Er entspannte sich ein winziges Stück, sank zurück auf seinen Platz und ich nahm zögerlich meine Hand von seinem sehr muskulösen Unterarm.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und sah mich an. "Also, worüber schreibst du?"

"Nichts Großes momentan. Ich bin erst seit zwei Jahren mit dabei. Hauptsächlich schreibe ich über High School Sportveranstaltungen und mache Datenrecherche. Als Alice mich angerufen hat, weil sie sich mit euch beiden treffen wollte, wühlte ich mich gerade durch deine Pass-Statistiken für einen Artikel, an dem Buddy arbeitet."

Er gluckste. "Hört sich faszinierend an. Hast du etwas Interessantes dabei rausgefunden?"

Ich versuchte, bei seinen Worten nicht zornig zu werden. Er hatte Recht. Das war schließlich nicht die Art von Arbeit, für die man den Pulitzer Preis gewann. "Ich habe rausgefunden, dass du im Spiel durchschnittlich 2,3 Mal öfter zu Jasper wirfst als zu Fitzgerald."

Er warf mir ein Lächeln zu. "Ich schätze, dann muss ich mich darum kümmern, dass Fitz in unserem ersten Spiel den Ball ein wenig öfter bekommt. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass einer meiner Top Receiver böse ist auf mich."

"Das sind beide keine Divas", wies ich ihn zurecht.

Er nickte. "Das ist eine Tatsache, für die ich unendlich dankbar bin. Es gab Gerüchte, dass wir außerhalb der Saison uns nach TO umschauen und ich ..." Er unterbrach sich.

"Was?", fragte ich. Terrell Owens hatte sich in Buffalo mäßig gut benommen, aber er war schon weit über seine besten Jahre hinaus und niemand wusste, wann seine Einstellung wieder ans Tageslicht kommen könnte. Anscheinend wollte es niemand mit ihm riskieren.

"Ich kann nicht wirklich darüber sprechen, das ist alles." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen." In anderen Worten, er hätte nichts zu einer Reporterin sagen sollen. Was glaubte er, für wen ich arbeitete, für _The Enquirer?_

Ich legte meine Hand wieder auf seinen Arm und bei der bloßen Berührung spürte ich wieder diesen angenehmen, warmen Funken. "Ich verspreche dir, Edward, ich werde mit nichts, das du zu mir sagst, zu meinen Chefs laufen."

Er legte seine rechte Hand über meine und ich begann bei seiner Berührung fast zu hyperventilieren. "Danke, Bella, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Es ist nur schwer zu wissen, wem man vertrauen kann, und wir haben uns gerade erst kennengelernt, also ..."

"Ich hab's verstanden", sagte ich ihm. Er hatte seine Hand noch immer über meiner und ich hatte meine noch immer auf seinem Arm und ich wusste, ich sollte ihn loslassen, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, ihn zu berühren. Es war komisch, aber es gefiel mir. Wenn er meine Hand hier nicht haben wollte, würde er sie sicher nicht praktisch festhalten, oder? "Es ist nicht leicht, berühmt zu sein, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte mir ein reumütiges Lächeln. "Nein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, ich habe es leicht im Vergleich mit tausenden anderen Leuten. Es nervt nur, wenn ich nirgendwo hingehen kann, ohne erkannt zu werden. Manchmal vergesse ich, wer der echte Edward Cullen ist." Das war interessant. War er so anders als der Kerl, den ich jede Woche im Fernsehen sah?

"Also wer ist er?", fragte ich und war geschockt von meiner eigenen Dreistigkeit.

"Ich ... wollten wir uns nicht über Jasper unterhalten?", fragte er nervös. Ein schneller Blick auf das andere Ende des Tisches zeigte, dass Alice und Jasper nach wie vor eng umschlungen waren. Zumindest waren sie noch vollständig bekleidet, aber Gott allein wusste, was unter diesem Tisch vor sich gehen konnte.

"Wir können uns über alles unterhalten, das du willst", versicherte ich ihm. Er fühlte sich sichtlich nicht wohl dabei, sich einer Fremden so zu öffnen. Ich auch nicht, was dies betraf, also wollte ich ihn nicht bedrängen.

Er sah erleichtert aus und warf mir ein weiteres umwerfendes Lächeln zu. "Tja, Jas ist ein guter Kerl. Er ist witzig bis zum Umfallen, obwohl er normalerweise immer zu den Ruhigen gehört, also sieht das niemand. Er hat ein großes Herz und würde dir sein letztes Hemd geben, wenn du das von ihm verlangst. Er kann gut zuhören. Der Mann würde nicht einmal seiner Mutter etwas erzählen, wenn du ihn darum bittest." Ich lächelte bei seiner Beschreibung. Er war überhaupt nicht Alices Typ, aber mit ihrem Typ hatte es ja noch nie zuvor geklappt. Vielleicht war es diesmal anders. "Er igelt sich gerne ein, er zeigt seine Gefühle nicht oft." Das wusste ich, denn er war bekannt dafür, auf dem Feld der Ruhige zu sein, und er war kaum in Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt. Edward gluckste. "Zumindest zeigte er das früher nicht so. Deine Freundin bringt an ihm anscheinend eine neue Seite zum Vorschein."

"So ist Alice eben. Sie hat das bei mir auch gemacht. Ich habe nie wirklich etwas riskiert, bis sie in mein Leben getreten ist."

Seine Hand drückte die meine. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich war in meiner Jugend unglaublich tollpatschig. Ich habe Sport geliebt, aber ich war schrecklich darin. Ich fiel immer hin und schlug mir die Knie auf, verstauchte mir die Knöchel und in den schlimmsten Fällen brach ich mir sogar Knochen oder bekam eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Das hört sich derb an! Also ist das der Grund, warum du jetzt über Sport schreibst?", fragte er und sah mich voll Interesse an.

"Naja, ja, ich nehme es an. Ich habe nie so recht darüber nachgedacht, aber klar. Ich kann das, was ich liebe, nicht tun, aber ich kann darüber schreiben. Irgendwie kann ich somit doch mitmachen." Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, dass er das so schnell herausgefunden hatte, wenn es mir doch selbst nicht einmal wirklich aufgefallen war.

"Es ist toll, dass du ein Teil dessen sein kannst, das du liebst", sagte er mir. Er streichelte abwesend mit seinen Fingern über meinen Handrücken.

"Das stimmt." Seine Berührung stellte Dinge mit mir an und ich wollte, dass dies nie wieder aufhörte. "Also habe ich es aufgegeben, auch nur die kleinsten Risiken einzugehen. Ich war zufrieden, wenn ich mich mit einem Buch verkriechen und mich in einer Fantasiewelt verlieren konnte, weißt du?" Er nickte. "Alice hat das aber nicht mehr zugelassen. Sie schleppte mich in die Wälder zum Wandern und zum Tauchen. Wir sind sogar durch den Grand Canyon gewandert!

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist das bei deiner Tollpatschigkeit nicht irgendwie gefährlich?"

Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Da bin ich rausgewachsen. Hat nur zwanzig Jahre gedauert oder so." Sein volles Lachen stimmte in meines mit ein und er drückte wieder meine Hand. "Nicht dass ich nicht befürchtet hätte, meine Tollpatschigkeit würde zurückkehren und mich am Ende umbringen, aber hier bin ich nun."

"Ja, hier bist du nun." Sein Blick erwiderte meinen und ich schwöre, ich kam mir vor, als würde ich von ihm angezogen werden, als wäre sein Blick eine Zugmaschine, die mich näher zog. Er lehnte sich zu mir und seine Zunge kam hervor, um sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Holy shit, er wollte mich sicher gleich küssen.

"Verzeihung", ertönte eine hohe, kreischige Stimme, die uns aus unserem Augenblick riss. "Bist du Edward Cullen?"

Edwards Hand fiel von meiner und er drehte sich zu dieser nervigen Stimme um, die gerade das ruiniert hatte, was wahrscheinlich zum besten Moment meines Lebens geworden wäre. Ich nahm meine Hand von seinem Arm und sah das Miststück an, das uns unterbrochen hatte. Sie war natürlich blond. Platinblond mit riesigen, falschen Brüsten. Ihre Zähne waren blenden weiß, wahrscheinlich gebleached. Ich hasste sie vom ersten Augenblick an, was zugegebenermaßen lächerlich war, aber es war eben mein Instinkt.

"Ja", antwortete er.

"Oh mein Gott! Ich habe meinen Freundinnen gesagt, das wärst du, aber sie sagten, du wärst es nicht! Ich bin Sandy? Kann ich ein Foto von dir machen?"

Ich sah, wie seine Schultern vibrierten, und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis, meine Hand wieder auf seine zu legen. Ob ich ihn damit beruhigen wollte oder mein Anrecht auf ihn bekunden wollte, da war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber das Letzte, das er wahrscheinlich wollte, war, dass ich ihn vor dieser Aufblaspuppe anfasste, die sich sicher an ihn ranschmeißen wollte. "Sicher", stimmte er zu und schenkte ihr das wunderschöne Lächeln, das noch vor wenigen Sekunden mir gegolten hatte. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand in den Bauch getreten. Natürlich wollte er sie.

Sie sah mich an und streckte mir etwas hin. Oh Gott, nein. "Kannst du bitte ein Foto machen?" Ich wollte die Kamera quer durch den Saal werfen, aber ich nahm sie und nickte. Ich konnte über diesen Dingen stehen. Ich konnte auch sicher gehen, dass ihr halber Kopf auf dem Bild abgeschnitten war. Oder vielleicht konnte ich einfach Edward komplett weglassen? Verfluchte Digitalkameras und ihre Displays, aber sie würde sicher sofort dahinterkommen.

Sie kniete sich neben Edward, der auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht recht deuten, aber er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei, mich wegen dieser Barbie Puppe fallen gelassen zu haben. Tja, ich würde es ihm einfach machen. Das Mädchen schlang ihren Arm um seinen Hals und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. "Bereit?", fauchte ich mit knirschenden Zähnen. Sie nickte und zwei wunderschön lächelnden Personen waren am Display zu erkennen. Ich schoss das Foto und gab ihr die Kamera rasch zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie gleich wieder verschwinden würde.

"Also, Edward, was machst du heute Abend so?", fragte sie in einem verführerischen Tonfall, wodurch ich sie ihr am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Natürlich hatte ich kein Glück mit ihr, dass sie ihre Kamera nahm und wieder verschwand. Vielleicht war ich diejenige, die gehen sollte.

"Ich bin hier, um mit ein paar Freunden etwas zu trinken", antwortete er und deutete auf uns. Alice und Jasper bekamen davon nichts mit, obwohl sie sich jetzt nicht mehr küssten. Sie sahen einander bloß in die Augen. Ich hatte sie noch nie so wie jetzt erlebt.

"Tja, wenn du dann fertig bist, könntest du mich anrufen und wir könnten zusammen abhängen?" Sie nahm eine Serviette vom Tisch und schrieb ihre Nummer auf mit einem Stift, den sie rein zufällig mit dabei hatte. Schlampe.

"Ähm, yeah, tja, ich weiß nicht, ich muss mich für das Spiel fertig machen", murmelte er. Er nahm ihr die Serviette aus der Hand und faltete sie zusammen. Natürlich nahm er ihre Nummer an. Typisch. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, den "echten Edward Cullen" kennenzulernen, aber das störte ihn ja anscheinend nicht, oder?

"Ich kann dich doch fertig machen", schnurrte sie. Ernsthaft, mir würde gleich schlecht werden, wenn sie noch eine weitere Minute hier bleiben würde. Edward schenkte ihr wieder dieses Lächeln und nahm die Serviette, um sie in seine Hosentasche zu stecken. Ich weiß nicht, von wem ich enttäuschter war, von ihm oder von mir, weil ich gedacht hätte, er wäre anders. Hatte ich nichts aus meiner Beziehung mit James gelernt? Ich, Bella Swan, bin eine Idiotin.

Die Schlampe ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, denen sie sicher gleich von ihrem baldigen Date mit Edward Cullen erzählte. Er drehte sich zurück zu mir und lächelte. "Wo waren wir?", fragte er und griff nach meiner rechten Hand. Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Dachte er wirklich, ich wollte, dass er mich küsste, wenn er doch gerade Pläne geschmiedet hatte, später ein anderes Mädchen zu vögeln?

"Wir waren nirgendwo", sagte ich ihm gefühlskalt.

Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er sah verwirrt aus. "Was? Es tut mir Leid, dass wir unterbrochen wurden. Das passiert leider manchmal. Ich würde wirklich gern mehr von dir erfahren." Seine Stimme sank und klang sehr verführerisch. Er schenkte mir seine Sex-Stimme, direkt nachdem er die Nummer eines anderen Mädchens angenommen hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, ich würde bei ihren Sexkapaden mitmachen. Arschloch.

"Da bin ich mir sicher, Edward." Von meiner Stimme bekam er jetzt sicher Frostbeulen. "Ich habe kein Interesse mehr, etwas von mir zu erzählen. Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns über dich unterhalten."

Er sah verwirrt aus, während er sich wieder mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. "Okay, was willst du wissen?"

"Wie ist es so, der begehrteste Junggeselle in ganz Arizona zu sein? Oder bist du jetzt schon der begehrteste Junggeselle Amerikas?", fragte ich giftig. Ein falsches Grinsen lag auf meinem Gesicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich lächerlich aussah, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

"Bella, warum fragst du mich das? Ist es wegen diesem Mädchen? Das war gar nichts." Natürlich war es gar nichts, nur ein normaler Abend im Leben des großen Edward Cullen. Die Verbinung zu ihm hatte ich mir sicher nur eingebildet.

"Natürlich nicht", antwortete ich und versuchte, gelangweilt zu klingen. "Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich eine Story über dich schreiben. Vergiss die Statistiken. So etwas wollen die Leser wirklich wissen." Ich machte eine Show daraus, in meine Tasche zu greifen und mein digitales Diktiergerät herauszuholen. Er sah es eine Sekunde lang mit offenem Mund an, dann starrte er mich böse an.

"Also du hast mir dein Interesse nur wegen einer Story vorgeheuchelt? All das über wer ist der echte Edward Cullen war nur eine Show?" Er hatte die Frechheit, dabei verletzt zu klingen, wenn ich doch diejenige war, deren Herz gerade zersplittert war.

"Ja", sagte ich ihm und stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. Ich würde ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass er mir unter die Haut ging. Dass ich gedacht hatte, dass vielleicht jemand wie er jemanden wie mich haben wollte. Er würde bloß lachen, wenn er das wüsste.

Er rutschte vom Tisch zurück und stand abrupt auf. "Ich muss gehen." Natürlich musste er gehen. Er wurde doch zu einer sexgefüllten Nacht mit der Barbie Puppe erwartet. "Alice, es war schön, dich kennenzulernen. Jas, wir sehen uns morgen früh." Sie sahen auf. Endlich.

"Du gehst schon?", fragte Jasper und klang überrascht. "Aber ich dachte ..." Er verlor den Faden und sah zwischen mir und Edward hin und her. Was auch immer er sah, sorgte dafür, seinen Satz nicht zu Ende zu sprechen. "Okay, wir sehen uns." Edward nickte und ging davon. Warum fühlte ich ich so leer, jetzt, wo er weg war? Ich wollte doch, dass er ging. Er war nichts als ein Player.

"Jazzy, kannst du mir etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte Alice ihn.

Er nickte und stand auf. "Bella, kann ich dir etwas mitbringen?"

"Ja, ich möchte vier Tequilas, bitte." Innerhalb einer Sekunde war mein Abend von unglaublich zu beschissen geworden und ich wollte mich wieder gut fühlen. Jasper zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber ging los, um die Drinks zu holen.

"Bella, was ist passiert? Es sah doch aus, als hättet ihr euch gut verstanden." Alice zog an meinem Arm.

"Als ob du das wirklich bemerkt hättest! Du warst doch viel zu sehr mit Jasper beschäftigt!"

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich nicht aufgepasst hätte. Ihr habt euch gut verstanden, also beschloss ich, euch reden zu lassen. Er ist toll und ihr habt Football als Gemeinsamkeit. Anscheinend habt ihr euch gegenseitig gefallen. Also was ist passiert?"

"Was ist passiert? Er hat die Telefonnummer von irgendeinem Mädchen angenommen, direkt nachdem wir uns wunderbar unterhalten hatten", antwortete ich verstimmt und legte den Kopf in meine Hände. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, ich wollte mich nur betrinken und vergessen, dass ich je dumm genug gewesen war, um zu glauben, dass Edward Cullen mich haben wollte.

Alices graue Augen weiteten sich. "Wirklich? Das ist schrecklich! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so einer wäre. Von allem, das Jasper mir erzählt hatte ..."

"Tja, sie sind Freunde und ich bin mir sicher, dass er seiner Freundin nicht gleich erzählt, dass sein bester Freund eine männliche Schlampe ist", informierte ich sie eisig.

"Bella, das tut mir Leid. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ihr beiden versteht euch. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ich schlang meinen Arm um sie.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Alice. Ich habe das auch gedacht. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."

"Nicht jeder Kerl ist wie James, Bella", sagte sie mir sanft.

"Ich weiß, Alice." Ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken und zum Glück tauchte Jasper mit unseren Drinks auf. Ich warf den ersten Tequila hinunter und spürte, wie sich die Wärme in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Es kribbelte und erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als er mich berührte. Ich kippte den nächsten Tequila. "Jemand wird mich heute nach Hause bringen müssen", sagte ich ihnen und fühlte mich schon ein wenig besser, da der Alkohol seine Wirkung zeigte. Ich hatte heute nicht viel gegessen und es würde nicht lang dauern, bis ich komplett betrunken war.

"Jasper wohnt ganz in der Nähe. Ich fahre deinen Wagen dorthin und wir schlafen beide bei ihm, okay?", fragte Alice.

"Ist für mich okay, Pyjamaparty bei Jazzy!" Ich kippte den nächsten Drink und grinste sie an. Langsam fühlte ich mich wieder gut. Edward wer? Ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl herum und meine Zehe stieß an etwas, das unter dem Tisch lag. Was war das?

Ich bückte mich und meine Finger ergriffen etwas Weiches. Ich hob es vom Boden hoch. Es war eine Serviette. Ich legte sie wieder auf den Tisch und in dem Moment fiel mir etwas auf. Es war nicht irgendeine Serviette. Es war die Serviette, die das Mädchen Edward mit ihrer Nummer darauf gegeben hatte. Er hatte sie gar nicht in seine Hosentasche gesteckt. Er hat sie auf den Boden geworfen. Ja, ich war eine riesen Idiotin.

"Alice, ich hab's vermasselt."

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert? Diese Worte gingen mir immer wieder durch den Kopf, während ich mir meine Weg zum Club hinaus bahnte. Im VIP Bereich war es ruhig gewesen, aber außerhalb dieser Türen herrschte das Chaos. Die Leute riefen meinen Namen und obwohl ich es normalerweise schaffte, zu winken und zu lächeln, hielt ich meinen Kopf diesmal unten und ging einfach weiter. Ich wollte verdammt noch mal nach Hause und herausfinden, wie dieser Abend so schnell von völlig richtig zu völlig falsch geworden war.

Ich gab dem Parkservice mein Ticket und ignorierte die Gruppe Mädchen, die mir aus dem Club hinaus gefolgt war. Ich nahm mein Handy heraus und tat so, als würde ich telefonieren, damit sie mich hoffentlich nicht ansprachen. Das funktionierte nicht immer, aber manchmal verjagte es ein paar meiner weniger hartnäckigen Fans. Sie bewahrten zu meiner Erleichterung etwas Distanz. Ich atmete tief ein, als mein Mercedes vor mir anhielt. Ich gab dem Parkservice ein Trinkgeld und stieg in meinen Wagen für die kurze Heimfahrt. Die ganze Zeit über lief der Abend in meinem Kopf nochmals ab und ich versuchte herauszufinden, ab wann alles schiefgegangen war.

Bella war den Großteil des Abends über erfrischend gewesen. Sie hatte diese Sachen über meine Finger hervorgesprudelt, was mich immer noch verwirrte, aber dann hatte sie sich anscheinend davon erholt und wir hatten uns wirklich unterhalten. Und sie war klug und wunderschön und bezaubernd. Sie behandelte mich wie einen normalen Kerl und nicht wie eine Berühmtheit und das war selten für mich. Und dann war da sie ... sie war so interessant. Dieses Mädchen, das Sport liebte, selbst aber nicht spielen konnte, also entscheid sie sich stattdessen, darüber zu schreiben. Sie meinte, sie wäre langweilig und strukturiert, und doch ließ sie sich von ihrer Freundin zu all diesen Abenteuern mitschleppen. Sie liebte Alice. So viel war klar gewesen. Anstatt mich zu drängen, etwas von mir zu erzählen, was die meisten Frauen taten, hatte sie mich nach Jasper gefragt.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Elektrizität zwischen uns. Als sie meinen Arm berührte, fühlte es sich an, als wäre ich getasert worden, nur ohne die Schmerzen. Und das hatte ich schon mal erlebt, dank Emmett und seinen dummen Streichen, also wusste ich genau, wie sich das anfühlte. Eine Frau hat noch nie solche Gefühle in mir erweckt wie sie es in nur wenigen Augenblicken geschafft hatte. Und dann tauchte diese blöde Tussi auf und alles ging den Bach hinab.

Ich bin kein Dummkopf. Ich habe ziemlich schnell herausgefunden, dass dieses Mädchen Bella irritierte. Ich dachte, wenn ich sie dieses Foto machen ließ, würde sie rasch wieder verschwinden und Bella und ich konnten uns weiter unterhalten. Oder ... Naja, was sonst eben so passiert wäre. Ich war nur noch etwa fünf Sekunden davon entfernt gewesen, sie zu küssen, und es hatte alles den Anschein erweckt, als würde sie mich mit Sicherheit auch küssen wollen, bis dieses Mädchen zu uns kam. Nun, ich hatte nicht mehr wirklich erwartet, dass sie mich küssen würde, nachdem sie das gesehen hatte, aber dass sie sich so gegen mich wenden würde, hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Und nun fragte ich mich, ob sie die ganze Zeit nur mit mir gespielt hatte. War die süße, irgendwie tollpatschige Frau, mit der ich gesprochen hatte, nur geschauspielert, damit sie zu ihrer Story kam? Das wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ein Journalist sich mir so aus dem Hinterhalt genähert hätte. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass es mich wirklich störte, weil ich sie so attraktiv fand. Sie war wirklich schön, besonders als sie nach ihrem Kommentar über meine Finger errötete. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Belustigung und Intelligenz und ihr Körper in diesem kleinen, schwarzen Kleid ... verdammt! Warum musste dieses Mädchen herüber kommen?

Aber ich sollte ihr dankbar sein, weil wenn Bella mich wirklich nur für eine Story benutzt hatte ... dann hatte sie jetzt ausreichend Stoff dafür. Ich wollte sie küssen, in Gottes Namen, und dann wäre Gott weiß was geschehen? Ich hatte das Bedürfnis verspürt, sie einzulassen, damit sie mich kennenlernen konnte, und das, obwohl ich sie gerade mal seit einer Minute kannte. Welches Desaster hätte das gegeben, wenn sie mich benutzt hätte, damit sie selbst bekannt wurde? Ich wollte noch nie zuvor einem Mädchen so schnell vertrauen, und natürlich lag ich bei der Ersten, bei der ich das wollte, komplett falsch. Aber nie wieder.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen in der Garage und stieg in den Fahrstuhl, wo ich den Knopf für den neunten Stock drückte. Ich hatte eine Penthouse Wohnung in der Nähe des Stadiums, weil das einfacher war für mich. Ich hatte keine Zeit für ein Haus mit Garten, obwohl ich es manchmal gerne hätte. Dieses kahle, moderne Gebäude war bequem und machte Sinn für einen Quarterback namens Edward Cullen. Ich war eben praktisch veranlagt.

Das erste, das ich tat, nachdem ich meine Tür geöffnet und meine Schlüssel auf den Kaffeetisch geworfen hatte, war, meine Schuhe auszuziehen und mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und angelte mir die Fernbedienung. Ich konnte den Film nun doch noch ansehen, da die Nacht so abrupt ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Ich schaltete die Aufzeichnung des Super Bowls ein, wo die Colts gegen die Saints verloren hatten, und beobachtete, wie Bree sich an der defensiven Front verhielt. Freeney schummelte ein wenig an der Linie, er lehnte sich ein wenig mehr auf seine rechte Hand, als der gegnerische Angriff kam. Nichts Neues hier. Jasper hatte Recht, ich kannte die Aufzeichnungen schon auswendig und sie jetzt noch anzusehen, war zu viel des Guten. Ich versuchte bloß, nicht an eine bestimmte Brünette zu denken.

Sie war heute so schön gewesen, auch als sie am Ende dort wütend auf mich gewesen war. Ich war erstarrt, als sie das Diktiergerät hervorgeholt hatte. War sie wirklich nur hier gewesen, um eine Story zu ergattern? Es hatte nicht so ausgesehen und normalerweise konnte ich Frauen ziemlich gut deuten. Ich dachte, sie wollte mich nur ehrlich kennenlernen. Fuck ... warum waren Frauen so verdammt verwirrend? Das war der Grund, warum es leichter war, eine Beziehung mit so verrückten Mädchen wie Tanya zu führen. Ja, sie war verrückt, aber zumindest hatte ich immer gewusst, was sie von mir wollte.

Alles war gut gewesen, bis dieses Mädchen aufgetaucht war, und dann war nichts mehr gut. Also war sie vielleicht nur eifersüchtig? War das möglich? Konnte sie womöglich glauben, ich hätte an diesem Silikon-Mädchen Interesse, wenn sie direkt vor mir saß und ich mich wegen ihr unglaublich fühlte? Lebendig ... das war es. Wegen ihr fühlte ich mich so wie sonst nur auf dem Football Feld, wenn eine 300 Pfund Defensive ungebremst auf mich zukam. Alles verlangsamte sich in diesem Moment und ich konnte meinen eigenen Herzschlag hören. Ich konzentrierte mich auf mein Ziel und es war, als wäre der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben, den Ball wegzukriegen, bevor der Aufprall kam. Ich fragte mich, wie Bella sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn ich sie mit einem Lineman verglich, aber ich nahm an, sie würde es kapieren. Sie war wohl die einzige Frau, die das verstehen würde, und nun war sie fort.

Ich musste gehen, bevor ich etwas Dummes sagte oder tat. Wenn sie hinter einer Story her war, musste ich ihr fernbleiben. Und wenn nicht ... dann habe ich wohl etwas Großartiges verpasst, und das nur, weil ich zugelassen hatte, dass ein Fan unseren Abend ruinierte. Aber wenn Bella nicht damit umgehen konnte, dann könnte ich sowieso nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Das passierte ständig. Ich konnte unsere Beziehung nicht nur in der Privatsphäre meiner Wohnung mit ihr führen, oder? Diese Idee klang eigentlich ziemlich verlockend, aber das war sowieso ein sinnloser Gedankengang. Unsere Beziehung war zu Ende, noch bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte.

Warum machte mich das so verdammt traurig? Ich war mit diesem Mädchen für maximal eine Stunde zusammen gewesen, aber sie ging mir ordentlich unter die Haut. Warum konnte alles nicht einfacher sein? Warum konnte ich nicht ein normaler Kerl sein, der sich für ein Mädchen interessierte und einen Abend lang Zeit hatte, sie kennenzulernen? Und warum saß ich hier und bemitleidete mich selbst, wenn ich mich doch auf die Aufzeichnung des Spiels konzentrieren sollte?

Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel und zuckte vor Mitleid zusammen, als Peyton Manning einen riesen Schlag von Will Smith abbekam. Er hatte sich bei diesem Spiel seine Schulter verletzt, obwohl er nicht aus dem Spiel herauskam. Ich sah ihn zusammenzucken, als er sich abrollte und aufstand, und seine Pässe waren ab diesem Moment leicht aus der Bahn geraten. Der Kommentator kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, ich aber schon. Wenn ich mich doch heute Abend nur um jemand anderes gekümmert hätte.

Und hier war sie wieder in meinem Kopf. Verdammt. Fuck this. Ich brauchte keine Frau und das würde auch so bleiben. So war das Leben einfacher. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ab und ging in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich mein Hemd und meine Jeans auszog und unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ich musste mich für ein Spiel fertig machen und durfte mich sowieso nicht von wunderschönen Brünetten mit Rehaugen ablenken lassen. Bella würde morgen nichts weiter als eine vage Erinnerung sein.


	4. Die Rede vor dem Spiel

**First & Ten**

**Kapitel 4**

**Die Rede vor dem Spiel**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Das Hämmern hörte nicht auf. Ich versuchte, meinen Kopf unter dem Kissen zu vergraben, aber das dämpfte den Lärm auch nicht. Ich stöhnte und drehte mich um und plötzlich war da nichts mehr unter mir und mein Arsch knallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. What the fuck? Wo war ich? Ich wollte meine Augen nicht öffnen, um es herauszufinden, aber da das Hämmern nicht aufhörte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Ich würde das abschalten, was diesen infernalen Lärm verursachte, und hoffentlich dauerhaft.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mich um, aber es war immer noch dunkel, also sah ich nicht recht viel. Anscheinend war ich von einer Couch gefallen. Warum zur Hölle schlief ich auf einer Couch? Ich zog mich hoch und wusste sofort, dass das nicht meine Couch war. Diese hier war viel weicher. Kein Wunder, dass ich hier geschlafen hatte.

Das Klopfen hielt weiter an und ich merkte endlich, dass es von der Eingangstür kam. Wer zur Hölle war bei Anbruch der Dämmerung hierher gekommen? Zur Hölle, der Anbruch war ja noch nicht mal angebrochen, es war immer noch dunkel. Mein Kopf brachte mich beinahe um und das Klopfen machte das auch nicht besser, also machte ich mich, so gut ich konnte, auf den Weg zur Tür. "Verdammt", murmelte ich, als ich gegen einen Stuhl stieß. Mein Schienbein würde später noch einen hässlichen Bluterguss bekommen. Ich klammerte mich an die Wand hinter dem Stuhl und folgte ihr entlang in Richtung des Klopfens. Wer zur Hölle klopfte so lang, bis ich aufgewacht war und die Tür gefunden hatte? Irgendein unbedachtes Arschloch, da war ich mir sicher. Derjenige würde noch sein Fett abbekommen, sobald ich einmal herausgefunden hatte, wie man die Tür öffnete.

Ich fummelte mit der Schließkette und einem Sicherheitsschloss und schließlich auch mit dem Knauf herum, und dann schwang die Tür auf. Ich zuckte automatisch bei all dem Licht zusammen, das vom Gang hereinströmte. Ich war eindeutig nicht in einem Haus. War ich in einem Hotel? Was habe ich gestern Abend getan? Ich blinzelte und versuchte, denjenigen zu erkennen, der vor mir stand, aber mein Blick war noch nicht klar. Ich rieb mir die Augen und versuchte wieder zu sehen, und ich sah eine männliche Brust. Oh shit, ich kannte diese Brust. Nun kam mir wieder alles in Erinnerung, die kribbelnde Berührung, das Flirten, der Beinahe-Kuss, die Tussi, die Handynummer und das Diktiergerät. Wirklich, Gott, musst du so grausam sein? Gestern Abend hatte er mich im schlechtestmöglichen Licht gesehen, und da sah ich noch gut aus, und nun sah ich sogar körperlich miserabel aus. Was hatte ich überhaupt an? Anscheinend ein abgetragenes T-Shirt und eine Boxershort.

Von Jasper, hier war ich wohl. Sein Haus ... oder seine Wohnung, schätze ich. Und offensichtlich war Edward auch hier und weckte mich aus einem mir unbekannten Grund mitten in der Nacht auf. Vielleicht wollte er mich als Miststück beschimpfen und mein Diktiergerät vernichten. Ich hätte es jedenfalls verdient. "Bella?", fragte er ungläubig und ich seufzte, als ich diese Stimme wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal nach meiner heftigen Reaktion gestern hören durfte. Aber wenn ich schon die Peinlichkeit ertragen musste, dass er mich in diesem Zustand zu sehen bekam, dann durfte ich wenigstens auch seine Perfektion ein letztes Mal bewundern. Ich riss schließlich meinen Blick von seinem Brustkorb und sah nach oben ... er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich, nun, da ich keine High Heels trug.

Er sah auf mich herab mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht ganz deuten konnte. Verwirrung? Ekel? Hass? Alle drei? Seine grünen Augen waren zusammengekniffen, während er meine zweifellos fürchterliche Erscheinung aufnahm. Ich hob meine Hand und zog eine Grimasse, als ich all die Knoten in meinem Haar spürte. Jepp, definitiv mein schlimmstmöglicher Zustand. Das Karma rächte sich gerade an mir, weil ich ihn gestern so schlecht behandelt hatte.

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich merkte, dass ich ihm noch nicht geantwortet hatte. "Ja, das bin ich. Was tust du hier mitten in der Nacht?" Das alles kam als heiseres Krächzen hervor, aber er musste es verstanden haben, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz.

"Es ist nicht mitten in der Nacht. Es ist sechs Uhr früh." Als wäre das besser? Ich musste nicht vor frühestens zehn wach sein, da ich heute Abend arbeiten musste. Äh, arbeiten. Und hier war Edward Cullen, der Star-Football-Spieler, hellwach und aufbruchsbereit um sechs Uhr früh?

"Ich wusste, dass du eine gute Einstellung zu deienm Beruf hast, aber verdammt. Das ist verrückt. Wieso klopfst du um sechs Uhr früh eigentlich an Jaspers Tür?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was machst du eigentlich bei Jasper um sechs Uhr früh?"

"Ich hatte natürlich mit ihm und Alice einen heißen Dreier. Was denkst du denn?" _Der war gut, Bella. Benimm dich wieder wie ein Miststück. Hast du nicht gestern Abend erst geschworen, nie wieder voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen? _Tja, ja, das stimmte, aber er zog wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade seinen eigenen voreiligen Schluss, da ich hier in Jaspers Sachen vor ihm stand und anscheinend eine wilde Nacht hinter mir hatte.

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. Tja, verdammt, das war fies. Ich merkte wohl, dass ich scheiße aussah, aber gestern Abend sah ich gut aus. Es gab keinen Grund, warum Jasper und Alice mich nicht bei sich im Bett haben wollten, oder? "Worüber lachst du, verdammt?", zischte ich.

Er hörte auf zu glucksen und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, was meine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkte, was er gerade trug. Heilige Scheiße. Er hatte eines dieser schwarzen Muskel-Shirts an, das seinen Körper perfekt betonte und seine tollen Arme unbekleidet ließ. Perfekt ausgeprägte, gebräunte Arme ... Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich meine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um seinen Oberarm zu berühren, und ich riss sie abrupt wieder zurück. Was stimmte bloß nicht mit mir? Und er trug Shorts, unter denen genauso gebräunte und gut definierte Beine zu sehen waren. Tja, da das wohl mein letztes Zusammentreffen war, konnte ich wenigstens diesen Anblick genießen.

"Tut mir Leid, ich ... so wie Alice und Jasper sich gestern benommen haben, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihnen überhaupt aufgefallen wäre, wenn du im Bett mit ihnen gewesen wärst." Tja, das war eine riesen Beleidigung. Und leider wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit. Aber es war rüde, darauf hinzuweisen.

"Zufällig bin ich sehr gut im Bett. Sie hätten es beide bemerkt, wenn ich da gewesen wäre." Verdammt, kannte ich denn keine Grenzen mehr? Edward sah herab und hustete und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Sehr gut, Bella. _Du hast lange Finger und ich bin gut im Bett. Sehen wir mal, ob wir diese beiden Dinge kombinieren und ein wenig Magie daraus machen können, oder? _Gott.

Er murmelte etwas. Ich konnte es nicht gut verstehen, aber ich hörte ein "na sicher bist du das". Natürlich zweifelte er an mir. Ich habe seine Finger beschrieben, verdammt noch mal. Ich benahm mich schrecklich. Warum musste ich ihn wieder sehen? Ich hätte einen nett formulierten Entschuldigungsbrief Alice geben können, die ihn dann durch Jasper übermittelt hätte, und das wär's gewesen. Aber nein, hier war er, sah aus wie ein Model für Sportkleidung und lachte über meine mangelhaften Fähigkeiten im Bett. Es gab wirklich keinen Gott. Tja, Bella, es ist Zeit, ihm in den Arsch zu kriechen. _Wenn wir schon von Ärschen sprechen, seiner sieht wirklich lecker aus. _Oh nein, nicht diesen Scheiß schon wieder. Es ist Zeit, sich wie eine normale vierundzwanzigjährige Frau zu benehmen, nicht wie ein notgeiler sechzehnjähriger Teenager.

"Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Hör mal, Edward, ich weiß nicht, warum du hier bist, aber ..."

Er sah hoch und fixierte mich mit seinem umwerfenden, grünen Blick. "Ich bin hier, um Jasper abzuholen. Er ist nicht ans Handy gegangen und wir gehen immer um diese Zeit vor dem Training ins Fitnessstudio."

"Ihr geht jeden Tag um sechs Uhr früh ins Fitnessstudio?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang schockiert.

Er wand sich unter meinem fragenden Blick. "Naja, nicht jeden Tag, aber meistens."

"Und als er nicht ans Handy ging, dachtest du, du kommst hierher und klopfst eine Stunde lang an seine Tür?", fragte ich.

"Ich bin nirgendwohin gefahren. Ich wohne auch in diesem Gebäude." Tja, das war schon ein wenig besser, aber nur ein wenig. "Und Jasper musste sein Handy abgedreht haben, also kam ich hier runter, um ihn aufzuwecken."

"Warum kannst du ihn nicht schlafen lassen? Du weißt, dass er gestern mit Alice zusammen war."

Er verschränkte seine Arme und er zog einen niedlichen Schmollmund. Ich wollte in diese Lippe beißen, trotz dass er mich so verwirrte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, daher bin ich der Meinung, er darf auch nicht länger schlafen", murmelte er fast zu leise, als dass ich es hören konnte, aber ich verstand es gerade noch.

"Warum konntest du nicht schlafen?" Warum zur Hölle fragte ich das? Was ging es mich überhaupt an? Es fühlte sich an, als ginge es mich etwas an, und ich wollte es wissen. Verdammt, ich konnte direkt sein.

Sein Blick traf meinen und ich spürte wieder diese Hitze in mir aufsteigen. Er weckte mich heute Morgen auf jede erdenkliche Art auf, verdammt. "Kannst du das nicht erraten?" Natürlich konnte ich es erraten. Ich hatte ihn genervt und er hatte Angst, dass ich nun einen Artikel über seine Casanova-Art schrieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht lang mit seinem Pressesprecher telefoniert.

"Hast du wirklich so sehr befürchtet, ich würde eine Story über dich schreiben?" Ich musste mich immer noch dafür entschuldigen, aber ich wollte wissen, woran er die ganze Nacht lang gedacht hatte.

"Nein. Irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr früh kam ich zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass du nicht wie der Typ gewirkt hast, der mir das antun würde." Sein Blick lag immer noch auf meinem und ich spürte wieder, wie ich wie gestern Nacht von ihm angezogen wurde. Was stimmte bloß nicht mit mir?

"Wieso kamst du zu dieser Schlussfolgerung?" Ich war ehrlich neugierig. Die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt an mich gedacht hatte, war schmeichelhaft, auch wenn es wegen den falschen Gründen war.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er. Er steckte seine Hände wieder in seine Hosentaschen und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. "Instinkt, schätze ich."

"Du hast einen guten Instinkt, auf dem Spielfeld", sagte ich ihm und er zuckte die Achseln. "Anscheinend auch außerhalb des Spielfeldes." Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, aber es blieb nicht lang auf seinem Gesicht. Ich vermisste dieses Lächeln, und das war lächerlich, da ich ihn erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte und ich den Großteil dieser Zeit böse auf ihn gewesen war. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich glauben ließ, ich würde einen Artikel über dich schreiben. Das würde ich nie tun." Tja, ich hätte es in Erwägung gezogen, wenn er mit der blonden Schlampe heim gegangen wäre, aber ich hätte es trotzdem nicht getan. Wahrscheinlich.

Er nickte und sah dann den Gang entlang und dann wieder zurück zu mir. Gott, ich war rüde, er stand schon so lang auf dem Gang herum. Ich hoffte, wir hatten die Nachbarn nicht aufgeweckt. "Willst du reinkommen?" Ich musste mich immer noch entschuldigen und ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich das nicht erledigt hatte. Alice würde mir das nie verzeihen, wenn ich einen Zank zwischen ihr und Jasper verursachen würde, und es sich mit seinem besten Freund anzulegen, würde wahrscheinlich genau dorthin führen.

Er sah mich eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er antwortete. "Sicher, für ein paar Minuten." Ich trat zur Seide und er kam herein. Sein Arm streifte an meinem und diese elektrische Ladung schoss wieder durch meinen Körper. Es hatte etwas Gutes, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Die Wirkung, die er auf mich hatte, war unerhört ... entweder es sprudelten Sachen aus meinem Mund über unangebrachte Themen oder mein Körper war bereit, sofort über ihn herzufallen. Es war verrückt.

Er streckte die Hand nach rechts aus und betätigte den Lichtschalter, sodass das Zimmer in grelles, weißes Licht getaucht wurde. "Äh", murmelte ich, denn meine Augen mochten dieses grelle Licht nicht. Das Licht am Gang draußen war zumindest ein wenig gedämpft gewesen. Edward gluckste und schaltete es wieder aus. Er ging hinüber zu den Fenstern und öffnete die Jalousien ein wenig. Und tatsächlich, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Anscheinend war es wirklich schon Morgen.

Er drehte sich zu mir. "Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Wasser? Ein Aspirin?" Drogen? Er war mein Lebensretter.

"Weißt du, wo er alles aufbewahrt?" Edward grinste und nickte. "Ja, bitte." Er verschwand und ich ließ mich wieder in die weiche Couch sinken. Ich fragte mich, ob es Jasper störte, wenn ich für immer auf seiner Couch blieb. Ich würde überhaupt nicht aufdringlich sein. Ich hörte das laufende Wasser. Das Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass ich für ein wenig Erleichterung am liebsten meinen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn stecken würde, und dann tauchte ein Glas vor mir auf. Ich schnappte es wie einen Rettungsring und nahm ihm die zwei weißen Tabletten aus der Hand, die er mir hingestreckt hatte. Und wieder spürte ich diesen Stromschlag, aber momentan waren die Tabletten wichtiger als Edward zu berühren. Tja ... vielleicht. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, das war klar. Ich schluckte die Tabletten mit einem großen Schluck Wasser. Mein Mund schmeckte grässlich, aber zumindest klang ich wieder normal, wenn ich sprach.

Edward setzte sich auf den Stuhl, in den ich vorhin hineingelaufen war. Anscheinend war er aus dem selben Material wie die Couch, hatte aber Beine aus Holz. Natürlich. Und natürlich setzte er sich gerade auf das Objekt, das mich verletzt hatte. Das machte auf eine seltsame Art Sinn.

"Sieh mal, Bella", sagte Edward in dem Moment, als ich sagte: "Hör mal, Edward ..." Wir verstummten beide, sahen uns an und lachten, was aber meinem Kopf nicht besonders gut tat. Anscheinend stimmten wir wieder so überein wie gestern Nacht vor diesem Zwischenfall. Ich sah böse drein und deutete ihm, fortzufahren.

Er lehnte sich zurück und trommelte mit diesen eleganten Fingern auf dem gemütlichen Stuhl herum. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt in seinen nervösen Bewegungen inne. Er sah mich an. "Ich habe, nachdem ich gestern gegangen bin, nichts anderes getan, als über das Geschehene nachzudenken." Ich war überrascht. Er musste sich doch für das Eröffnungsspiel der Saison fertig machen, oder? Aber andererseits sagte er auch, er hätte gegen zwei Uhr früh gemerkt, dass ich keine Story über ihn schreiben würde. "Und ich meine, ich weiß, dass sich alles verändert hatte, als dieses Mädchen zu unserem Tisch gekommen war, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht warum." Seine Finger fuhren wieder durch sein Haar. Gott, er war so schön. Ich wollte ihn berühren. Aber dennoch ...

"Du weißt nicht warum?" Ich wusste, dass Edward nicht dumm war. Er hatte sein Studium an der University of South California mit Auszeichnung innerhalb von drei Jahren abgeschlossen, während er daneben Football gespielt hatte. Er hätte auf jede Uni im Land gehen können, inklusive die Universitäten Notre Dame und Stanford, also konnte er nicht dumm sein. Aber wieso wusste er das nicht? Vielleicht war er ein Idiot Savant oder so ... in allen Bereichen intelligent, außer was Frauen anbelangte. War das möglich bei jemandem, der so erfahren war wie er?

Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah mich leicht böse an. "Ich weiß, dass du böse warst, als das Mädchen zu uns gekommen war. Ich bin sie so schnell wie möglich wieder losgeworden. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie dich gebeten hat, ein Foto von uns zu machen, aber ich dachte wirklich, das wäre die beste Art, sie wieder loszuwerden."

"Du dachtest, ich wäre böse, weil sie mich gebeten hat, ein Foto zu machen?" Ich lachte ihn aus, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit Recht hatte. Ich war böse gewesen, als sie mich darum gebeten hatte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum die zickige Bella zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Naja, ich sah dein Gesicht und deine zusammengebissenen Zähne, also ja." Hmm, ich schätze, ich hatte meine Verwirrung nicht halb so gut verborgen wie gedacht. Dennoch ...

"Was passierte, nachdem ich das Foto gemacht hatte, Edward?"

Er spitzte seine unglaublich küssenswerten Lippen. "Sie fragte, was ich später vorhatte, und ich sagte, ich war mit dir hier."

Idiot. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Du sagtest, du seist mit deinen Freunden hier, nicht mit mir im Speziellen." Er hatte ihr nicht den Anschein vermittelt, als wäre er mit mir hier. Aber eigentlich war er das ja auch gar nicht, ich hatte bloß so reagiert als ob. Zumindest hatten wir uns beide idiotisch verhalten.

"Okay, Semantik, aber sicher, ich sagte, ich wäre mit meinen Freunden hier." Siehste, er war nicht dumm. Er hatte das Wort Semantik verwendet. Vielleicht war er nur sozial minderbemittelt? Vielleicht war das mit dem Idiot savant gar nicht so weit hergeholt.

"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte ich und half ihm.

"Sie machte es deutlich, dass sie sich später mit mir treffen wollte, und gab mir ihre Nummer", antwortete er.

"Aha!", rief ich und zuckte zusammen, da das Geräusch zu viel für meinen Kopf war.

Er sagte: "Pst!", und ich sah mich schuldig um. Alice wurde nicht einmal von einer Bombe aufgeweckt, aber ich wusste nicht, ob dies bei Jasper ebenso der Fall war. Ich sollte leise sein.

"Das hat mich aufgeregt, Edward, nicht das Foto."

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte mich, als wäre ich ein interessantes, wissenschaftliches Experiment. "Es hat dich aufgeregt, dass ich ihre Nummer angenommen habe?"

"Wohl oder übel!" Upps, das war schon wieder irgendwie zu laut und ich zuckte bei dem Schmerz in meinem Kopf zusammen.

"Aber ich hab sie weggeworfen, direkt neben dir und sobald sie davongegangen war", meinte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Das habe ich nicht gesehen. Alles, das ich sah, war, dass du ihre Nummer angenommen und dich dann umgedreht hast, als wäre nichts passiert. Und kurz bevor sie herüber kam, dachte ich ..." Ich brach ab und verfluchte mich, weil ich weitergesprochen hatte.

"Was dachtest du?", fragte er, lehnte sich näher auf seinem Stuhl, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Ich hätte gern sein Gesicht in meine eigenen Hände genommen, mich vorgelehnt und ihn geküsst.

Ich seufzte. "Tja, bevor sie herüberkam, haben wir uns wirklich gut verstanden und es sah aus, als würdest du ... du weißt schon."

Er grinste mich an. "Was wollte ich tun?" Arschloch. Ich würde ihm das nicht beantworten. Ich starrte ihn böse an und er gluckste. "Dich küssen?", fragte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Er sah lächerlich aus und ich lachte mit ihm mit.

"Vielleicht." Zumindest waren wir jetzt anscheinend wieder auf der selben Wellenlänge. Er sah nicht abgestoßen von dieser Idee aus und er lachte nicht darüber. Oder doch?

"Also, du dachtest, ich würde direkt von einem Beinahe-Kuss mit dir zu einer Date-Vereinbarung mit einem Groupie übergehen und dann wieder versuchen, dich zu küssen?" Tja, wenn er es so sagte, hörte es sich ziemlich dumm an. Das gefiel mir gar nicht.

"Vielleicht", sagte ich wieder.

Er ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und lachte wieder. Er streckte seine langen Beine von sich. Wenn ich mich ein kleines Stück bewegen würde, könnte ich ihm vielleicht unter die Beine der Shorts sehen und dort ... halt, Bella. _Du weißt, du willst bloß wissen, wie lang er ist, das hast du ihn praktisch schon gefragt, als du ihn kennengelernt hast. _Seufz. Die kleine Perverse in mir hielt nicht die Klappe.

"Tja, kein Wunder", sagte er und lachte leise. "Ich glaube, ich bin dankbar, dass du mir nur mit einem Artikel gedroht hast." Wegen seiner verständnisvollen Art sollte ich mich gut fühlen, aber stattdessen kam ich mir ziemlich schlecht vor. Ich hätte mich nicht so benehmen sollen, egal aus welchem Grund. Er gehörte mir nicht.

"Nein, ich hatte wirklich nicht das Recht, dir das anzutun", sagte ich ihm. "Du schuldest mir gar nichts und ich habe überreagiert. Ich habe mich aufgeführt, als wäre da mehr zwischen uns, als es der Fall ist, und ..."

Er lehnte sich vor und legte dann seine Hand auf meinen linken Arm. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich in einen Stromkreis geraten. "Nein, Bella, du hattest jedes Recht, wütend zu sein. Ich war mir sicher, dass du gesehen hast, wie ich die Nummer fallengelassen habe, und ehrlich, das war einfach dumm von mir. Es ist nur ..." Er brach ab und zog eine Grimasse. "Dies wird sich wahnsinnig egoistisch anhören, aber das ist die volle Wahrheit. Die Mädchen geben mir tagtäglich ihre Handynummern. Egal wohin ich gehe, mindestens eine lässt mir ihre Nummer zukommen. Am Anfang habe ich versucht, sie ihnen zurückzugeben oder ihnen zu sagen, dass ich kein Interesse hatte, aber das funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie blieben hartnäckig und stritten und versuchten, sie mir in meine Hose zu stecken oder mir noch näher zu kommen, mir herumzufolgen ... Es ist eben einfacher, die Nummern anzunehmen und sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich würde sie anrufen. Ich schätze, das ist irgendwie feige, aber es funktioniert. Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, wie das für dich aussehen könnte, und das tut mir Leid." Seine Worte waren voll Ehrlichkeit und in seinen Augen konnte ich die Wahrheit lesen.

"Ich glaube dir. Und es ist schön von dir, zu sagen, dass ich das Recht hatte, wütend zu sein, aber wir waren nicht zusammen. Und ich habe mir das wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet ..."

"Das eingebildet?", fragte er und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger meinen Arm entlang nach oben. Ich spürte wieder diesen Blitz und zitterte unter seiner Berührung. Ich nickte stumm und sah diesen tollen Fingern zu, wie sie über meinen blassen Unterarm strichen. "Also bilden wir uns das dann beide nur ein?" Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich könnte diese Distanz in weniger als einer Sekunde überbrücken und mir diesen Kuss holen, von dem ich dachte, dass ich ihn nie mehr bekommen konnte. Außer der Tatsache, dass ich wahrscheinlich nach Tequila stank und mit meinem Atem ein Nilpferd umhauen konnte. Das würde sicher nicht passieren.

"Schätze nicht", antwortete ich und lehnte mich zurück, damit ich ihn nicht mit meinem Todesatem umbrachte. Sein Zeigefinger malte träge Kreise auf meinen Arm und ich schloss meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Berührung. Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass das je noch einmal passieren würde, aber hier saß ich. Vielleicht träumte ich. Shit, das war es wahrscheinlich, ich schlief noch und das war alles nicht real. Tja, aber da konnte ich es doch genauso genießen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und er war noch da und sah so real aus, wie man nur aussehen konnte. Wenn das ein Traum war, dann war das ein ziemlich guter.

Er strich mit seinem Finger über meine Hand und nahm sie dann in seine. "Ich habe mir weisgemacht, ich hätte mir das alles nur eingebildet, weißt du", murmelte er. "Aber dann warst du da, du standest in Jaspers Tür, hattest Jaspers Sachen an und wildes, zerzaustes Haar vom Schlafen." Ich versuchte, ihm meine Hand zu entreißen, aber er lachte und hielt sie weiter fest. "Und du warst für mich immer noch genauso schön wie gestern, als du schön zurechtgemacht und gepflegt warst."

Ich schnaubte. "Komm schon, Edward, sieh mich an! Du warst mit Supermodels und Schauspielerinnen zusammen, Herrgott noch mal! Ich bin nichts verglichen mit ihnen!"

Seine Hand hielt meine fester. "Ja, ich war mit ein paar berühmten Frauen zusammen. Aber weißt du was? Keine von ihnen hatte so eine Wirkung auf mich wie du."

"Du brauchst mir nichts einzureden, Edward. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass ich an dir interessiert bin, da ich ja bereits wie die eifersüchtige Freundin reagiert habe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will dir nichts einreden, Bella. Ich konnte dich seit unserer ersten Begegnung nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben. Ich habe versucht, die Aufzeichnung der Saints anzusehen und konnte mich wegen dir nicht konzentrieren. Ich kann sonst immer alles ausblenden, wenn es darum geht, eine Aufzeichnung durchzugehen. Ich war im selben Zimmer mit einer Tanya, die gezetert und mit Sachen geworfen hatte, und ich habe nichts bemerkt, weil ich so in das Spiel vertieft war. Nichts durchbricht meine Konzentration. Oder durchbrach, weil dann kamst du." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Ein Teil von mir fühlte sich geschmeichelt, ein anderer Teil hatte Angst. Ich wollte sein Spiel nicht vermasseln.

"Das ...", versuchte ich, war mir aber nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte.

"... ist ein riesen Durcheinander?", fragte er mich mit einem reumütigen Lächeln. "Ja, das ist es. Ich glaube, das ist nur, weil ich mich so zu dir hingezogen fühle, aber dann ging alles daneben und ich war enttäuscht. Ich wollte mich das nächste Jahr über von Mädchen fernhalten, das war ein Versprechen, das ich mir selbst gegeben hatte, nachdem meine letzte Beziehung zu Ende ging. Aber dann habe ich dich kennengelernt und etwas noch nie dagewesenes gespürt. Ich will das erforschen, Bella. Das heißt, wenn du das auch willst."

Warum zur Hölle sollte ich nicht sollen? "Warum sollte ich nicht wollen?" Zumindest schaffte ich es, das "zur Hölle" wegzulassen, als ich ihn fragte. Toll gemacht, Bella.

Er sah aus, als fühlte er sich unbehaglich, und drückte wieder meine Hand. "Tja, weil das gestern Abend ... das wird wieder passieren, wenn wir ausgehen. Ich meine, ich werde vor dir keine Nummer mehr annehmen, diese Lektion habe ich gelernt, aber sie werden immer wieder kommen. Das ist Teil des Gesamtpakets, das du mit mir bekommst." Er zog eine Grimasse. "Mir gefällt es aber auch nicht mehr als dir."

Hmm, also um mit dem heißesten Kerl auf dem ganzen Planeten zusammen zu sein, musste ich mit anderen Frauen umgehen können, die sich ihm vor die Füße warfen. War das all diesen Ärger wert? Ein Blick in diese umwerfenden, grünen Augen und ich hatte die Antwort. "Ich glaube, ich würde das gerne versuchen. Das heißt, wenn du dich mit meinen gelegentlichen besitzergreifenden Anwandlungen herumschlagen willst."

Seine Augen funkelten und er grinste mich an. "Ein besitzergreifendes Mädchen stört mich nicht. Dadurch komme ich mir auf eine seltsame Art wie etwas Besonderes vor. Aber ich könnte genauso reagieren, wenn dir ein Kerl zu nahe kommt."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Als würde das je passieren. Ich garantiere dir, dass die Kerle viel eher auf dich abfahren als auf mich." Er lachte, widersprach meinen Worten aber nicht. Natürlich musste man mit beiden Geschlechtern umgehen können, wenn man mit Edward Cullen zusammen sein wollte.

"Also, ich kann an Freitagen und Samstagen nicht wirklich ausgehen, wegen dem Training und den Spielen. Vielleicht könnten wir am Sonntag was machen, nach dem Spiel? Wenn du willst?" Er sah tatsächlich nervös aus, was ich überraschend und gleichzeitig schnuckelig fand. Konnte ihm jemals jemand etwas ausschlagen?

"Liebend gern. Aber Edward?"

"Ja, Bella?"

"Du warst zu mir ehrlich wegen deines Lebens und warum du die Nummer angenommen hast und sie danach so wieder losgeworden bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich auch mit dir ehrlich sein sollte."

"Worüber?"

"Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte, ihm meine Hand zu entziehen, aber er hielt sie fest. Ich seufzte und betrachtete sein umwerfendes Gesicht. "Im College war ich mit einem Kerl zusammen, und naja, er war das Du aus Arizona."

"Das mich aus Arizona? Was bedeutet das?" Er sah perplex aus und ich wollte ihn am liebsten küssen, hielt mich aber zurück.

"Der große Mann auf dem Campus. Er war kein Sportler, aber er war der Studentensprecher und Präsident des Studentenverbindung und Homecoming King und all das. Mr. Popular könnte man wohl sagen. Und aus irgendeinem mir unerklärlichen Grund wollte er mich, so wie du jetzt." Er öffnete den Mund und ich schüttelte den Kopf, damit er mich nicht unterbrach. "Ja, ich weiß, ich habe ein verkorkstes Selbstwertbewusstsein, das musst du mir nicht extra sagen. Alice meckert deswegen schon seit Jahren an mir herum." Er lachte. "Jedenfalls besuchten James und ich die Mediengesetz-Vorlesung zusammen und wir verstanden uns gut und er hat mich von den Socken gehaut." So wie Edward Cullen das mühelos tun konnte. Das machte mir eine Heidenangst.

"Wir waren sechs Monate lang zusammen und ich dachte, alles wäre perfekt, bis ich herausfand, dass er hinter meinem Rücken mit mehreren anderen Mädchen geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren es mehr, aber ich weiß von dreien. Während ich von meinem Abschluss und einer gemeinsamen Wohnung geträumt hatte, hatte er mit einer Cheerleaderin, der Schulkassierin und einer Lehrerin geschlafen. Das hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen."

Er ließ meine Hand los und streichelte mir sanft über die Wange. "Bella, ich kann vieles sein. Ich kann ein egoistischer Arsch sein, wenn es um Football geht. Ich kann abgelenkt sein und mich zu sehr auf meinen Sport konzentrieren. Ich kann sarkastisch und nervig sein. Aber eines bin ich noch nie gewesen, nämlich untreu. Auch wenn ich in meiner Beziehung mit Tanya unglücklich war, habe ich sie nie betrogen."

"Ich weiß, es ist wahnsinnig früh, um über all das zu sprechen, bevor wir überhaupt ausgehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, du solltest wissen, warum ich so reagiert habe. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich am Sonntag niemandem die Augen auskratzen werde."

Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln und strich mir das Haar über die Schultern. "Ich mag es, mehr über dich zu erfahren, Bella. Und ich bin froh, dass du weißt, warum du böse wurdest. Ich glaube, das wäre jedem so gegangen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt so daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachdachte, was ich da tat und was ich dir gegenüber damit ausdrücken konnte. Das tut mir Leid."

"Und mir tut es Leid, dass ich dir mit meinem Artikel Angst gemacht habe. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir so etwas niemals antun würde, auch wenn du mit so einer Tussi vor meinen Augen davongegangen wärst. So bin ich einfach nicht."

Er berührte wieder meine Wange und ich spürte das bis in meine Zehen hinab. "Das hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Sonntag nicht ausgehen und all die Tussis riskieren, sondern wir bei mir zu Hause essen?"

"Du kannst kochen?", fragte ich. Gab es nichts, das dieser Mann nicht konnte?

Er lachte. "Ich kann ein paar Sachen kochen, aber ich habe daran gedacht, das Essen liefern zu lassen. Nach einem Spiel bin ich nicht überaus motiviert." Er würde müde und zerschlagen sein und dachte daran, mich auszuführen? Das kam mir lächerlich vor.

"Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht an einem anderen Abend machen willst?"

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn es heute Abend ginge, dann heute Abend. Ich will die Chance haben, meinen schlechten ersten Eindruck wieder gut zu machen." Er schenkte mir dieses schiefe Grinsen und ich verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihn wieder anzuspringen. Allein mit ihm in seiner Wohnung? Das war sicher gefährlich.

"Es war nicht so schlimm", sagte ich ihm. Ich hatte den Abend genossen, bis diese Zicke aufgetaucht war.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht." Er streichelte mir wieder über die Wange und stand dann zögerlich auf. "Ich muss dann mal los. Sieht so aus, als würde Jas dann später nachkommen. Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren oder irgendwas?"

"Nein, Alice ist mit meinem Wagen hierher gefahren. Alles ist gut."

"Ich habe schon gehört, dass du gut bist." Oh Gott. Ich errötete, als ich mich an diese lächerlichen Worte erinnerte, die ich ihm zuvor gesagt hatte. Was, wenn er einen Beweis wollte? Er lachte. "Ich spiele doch nur mit dir, Bella." Ja bitte! "Wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag, sagen wir, um acht?" Ich nickte und stand auf, um ihn zur Tür zu bringen.

Er zog sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es mir. "Würdest du deine Nummer einspeichern?" Ich merkte, wie eine Wärme mich durchströmte, als ich meine Handynummer in sein Telefon tippte.

"Was, keine Serviette?"

Er grinste. "Nein, denn deine Nummer möchte ich wirklich behalten." Er nahm sein Handy und warf mir ein Grinsen zu. "Wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag." Er winkte mir ein wenig zu und ging dann zum Fahrstuhl. Ich sah seinem sexy Hintern nach, bis er am Ende des Ganges angelangt war, schloss dann die Tür und lehnte mich dagegen. Heilige Scheiße, ich hatte ein Date mit Edward Cullen. Was für einen Unterschied ein paar Stunden ausmachen konnten.

"Alice, wach auf! Ich brauche dich!" Scheiß auf den Schönheitsschlaf, wir mussten uns darüber unterhalten. Alice tanzte aus dem Schlafzimmer und trug ebenfalls ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershort. Ich schätze, das er klärte wohl meinen Aufzug. "Warst du die ganze Zeit über wach?"

"Ja natürlich!" Jasper folgte ihr aus dem Schlafzimmer, oben ohne und mit einer grauen Jogginghose. Gütiger Gott. Viel zu viele heiße Jungs heute Morgen für meine geschwollenen Augen.

"Sie saß die ganze Zeit am Boden und lauschte an der Tür", erzählte er mir mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln. "Ich nehme an, Edward ist hereingekommen?"

"Äh, ja, er wollte vor dem eigentlichen Training noch ins Fitnessstudio." Jasper nickte und ging in die Küche.

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass er kein Player ist!", rief Alice. "Als er das sagte, wie schön du gestern warst und wie schön du jetzt bist", seufzte sie. "Ich wusste, dass er ein Romantiker ist. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er ein Romantiker ist, Jazzy?" Er murmelte etwas in der Küche. "Ich bin so froh, dass ihr beiden das allein hinbekommen habt! Ich war die halbe Nacht lang wach und habe überlegt, wie ich euch wieder zusammenbringen kann ..."

"Also war das eine Verkuppelung?", fragte ich. Verdammt. Ich wusste es.

Alice klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. "Nicht direkt. Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich hoffte bloß, dass ihr beiden euch mögen würdet. Ich habe das nicht geplant." Jasper lachte, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. "Sei still, Jazzy."

"Ich sage kein Wort. Ich gehe mich anziehen und fahre dann ins Stadion. Kommt ihr beiden hier klar?"

"Oh ja, wir haben so viel zu besprechen!", sagte Alice, lief zu ihm und sprang in seine offenen Arme. Sie gab ihm einen viel zu intimen Kuss und er tätschelte ihren Hintern, bevor er sie wieder auf den Boden stellte. "Also, Bella, was wirst du anziehen?" Oh verdammt, und schon geht's los.

Jasper kam zurück und trug diesmal ein T-Shirt, was eigentlich schade war. Obwohl mich das auf den Gedanken brachte, wie Edward wohl ohne Shirt aussah. Ich hatte ihn schon in diversen Werbungen gesehen, aber in persona war er noch heißer. Ich musste diesen Gedanken sofort verbannen. Das würde zu einer sehr unproduktiven Bella führen. "Ich bin dann mal weg. Hast du eine Nachricht, die ich Edward übermitteln soll?", fragte er mit einem listigen Grinsen.

"Sag ihm, das nächste Mal, wenn er sie in so einem Aufzug sieht, sind es wohl besser seine Klamotten, die sie anhat!", sagte Alice mit einem Kichern. "Und sag ihm, du hast mir geholfen, sie umzuziehen. Das wird ihn sicher beschäftigen."

Jasper grinste und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. "Das hört sich gut an. Wir sehen uns später, Ladies." Er ging und versperrte die Tür hinter sich.

"Musstest du das sagen, Alice?"

"Was? Er hat schon deine eifersüchtige Seite erlebt, also sehen wir mal, wie er reagiert!"

"Jasper hat nicht wirklich geholfen, mich umzuziehen, oder?" Alice grinste mich nur an. "Alice! Hat er nun?"

"Hey, zumindest kann er Edward sagen, was er verpasst hat!", sagte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen. Ich nahm ein Kissen von der Couch und warf es auf sie.

"Toll, ich frage mich, wie viele Football-Spieler mich nackt zu sehen kriegen, bevor das Jahr zu Ende ist."

"Ich glaube, nur ein weiterer", sagte sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Ja, dieser eine weitere wäre perfekt.


End file.
